Tomorrow Unknown
by mindlesschaos
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are teen’s in Konoha High in Tokyo, Japan. Though they both seem like your normal school girl and class clown,both come from a broken past. Naru-Hina and other couples. M for mature themes including Language, Rape, Lemon, Gangs, violence
1. First Glance

**Note:** I do not own Naruto or any of the songs specified in this story. Any connection between the story and real life is unintentional and purely coincidental.

**A/N: **It's nice to be writing again and I hope you like my newest story written below. I will try to post once a week, no promises though.

**Summary:** Naruto and Hinata are teen's in Konoha High in Tokyo, Japan. Though they both seem like your normal school girl and class clown they are far from. Both come from a broken past and strive to make their way in a forsaken world against all odds. When these two people meet, will they fix each other or will their relationship ultimately break them both? Naru-Hina and other couples. Rated M for mature themes including Language, Rape, Lemon, Gangs, and Violence.

**Thing's to Know**

"Dialouge"

~_flashback_~

**POV CHANGE**

"_writing_**"**

* * *

**Tomorrow Unknown**

Fifteen year old Hinata Hyuuga dashes into class a fraction of a second before the tardy bell rings. Chest heaving she plops into the only desk available and glances to the front of the room where Kurenai Sensei was writing on the white board. Heart still beating, Hinata pulls out her spiral and begins copying the notes.

"_1.__Natural Selection__- The process by which organisms best suited to their environment survive to reproduce._

_2. __Theory of Evolution__- Theory comprised by Charles Darwin that all organisms stem from creatures long dead and are all closely related._

_Ex. Humans are descended from apes _

_Ex. Amphibians----__**"**_

The paper was snatched from her hands and a harsh voice could be heard behind her. Hinata didn't even look up, she buried her head in her arms as familiar words fell over he like acid rain.

"Look at the little school geek! She's actually taking notes like it actually matters. I bet she's doing it so that she can get into some college that won't even care about her. No one cares about this waste of space."

Faintly behind her, Hinata could hear the sound of ripping paper and inside she died. That paper had her math notes on it, and she was going to fail, and that meant, she shuddered. She didn't want to think about it. The bullies walked away and Hinata sighed, it was hard being a freshman in junior classes. She waited fearfully for the bell to ring and she bolted out the door when it did. As she ran down the hallway she collided into a blond guy.

**

* * *

**

**Hinata POV**

I was running down the hall so I wouldn't be late to my next class on the other side of the building and as I turned the corner I collided into someone and my papers flew all over the place. I almost cried in embarrassment as I kneeled down to collect them, stuffing them hurriedly into my already split-seam bag.

"My bad, I didn't mean to knock you over"

I look up at my addresser and blush a brilliant pink as I see Naruto Uzumaki staring at me with his bright blue eyes.

"Oh um th- than- it's okay I um, I'll just be going" I stammer, blushing redder and redder.

Naruto didn't seem to notice as he grabbed my hands and helped me up. Then he stops, "your that girl who always hangs with Shika Choji Neji and I. You're . . .Han- no Hini, Hinata! Dattebayo!!! Your Hinata!"

I blush an nod, yes, "I am Hyuuga Hinata" I give him a little bow and turn to look at the clock. 4: 25. I scream, Hiashi will be so mad at me. I run off without another word down to the parking lot. I won't even worry about my trumpet today, I can't have another episode like last night.

**

* * *

**

**Naruto's POV**

That was really weird, Hinata was just here and ran off. Wish I would have had some time with her before d-hall started. As I walk to the cafeteria for detention, it strikes me as odd that she was wearing long sleeves, it's ninetly degree's outside, she can't be cold.

"Uzumaki!"

I jump and turn around to see headmistress Tsunade behind me.

"Get to Detention or it will be another weeks worth for your worthless hide"

I smile and shrug off her comment, but inside it burns, and makes me wonder if I am truly what people say. Am I really a player because I made a mistake, did she really leave me because I was just a toy to her, was it my fault she died? Are these endless rounds of detention my penance for ruining her life and others?

My shoulders droop, the answers are all there, I deserve this, I brought this upon myself, I must hide my pain.

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

Hinata runs out to her fathers Cadillac, apologizing profusely as she gets in the back.

"I'm sorry Hiashi-sama! I tried to get out faster today!"

He looks at her solemnly. "You forgot your trumpet you lazy slut! How do you intend on upholding Hyuuga honor if your lazy ass won't do the work it's supposed to!" He slaps her and grabs her chin forcing her to look up at him. "If you dare drop below an A in any of your classes again, I will make sure you are the most miserable girl in existence, you hear me you little slut?"

Hinata nods her head through her tears and buckles her seat belt. In front seat she can her sister Hanabi laughing, and inside she dies a little more.

Across the parking lot someone notices what happens to Hinata, but they mark it off, it wasn't their business, and Hiashi pays well.

Inside of the cafeteria, Naruto doodles on his spiral, bringing a giant wolf to life, on the cover, and a nine tailed fox on the back. He can't stand detention, but it's better than he would get at home. He sighs and continues his pictures, but he knows he can only stave off the inevitable for a little while.

Suddenly the cafeteria doors slam open and his grandparents are standing there, arms crossed scowling. Naruto looks up, it was five. Detention was over, hell only awaited.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the first Chapter being short. Next chapter will be better, I promise ^_^**

**It was pointed to me that I had an error in this. I apologize and have corrected it. **


	2. Histories Rewritten

**Hey, I'm back, not too long a wait I hope. Just so you know, I collect epic fanfiction, and if I deem one to be exceptionally great, I will add it not only to my community, but I will give it honorable mention on my profile. For anyone interested, the requirements are such.**

**Must be over 100,000 words. NO EXCEPTIONS**

**Any pairing except yuri (Yaoi is okay)**

**Must be Naruto **

**Anything else goes**

**This is the next installment of Tomorrow Unknown, and as I promised, it is longer and more detailed, forgive me, I changed the tense, it is now in past tense, so please do not comment in your reviews concerning that. \m/.\m/ **

**The songs used are cited at the bottom**

**-Chaos**

* * *

Chapter II- Histories Rewritten

Hinata got out of her father's Cadillac and shut the door quietly, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill. '_Not right here, not in front of them, not in front of her.' _She looked over at Hanabi, and mentally broke, _'She's only seven and more the Hyuuga prodigy than I ever will be.' _She sighed and walked dejectedly into the gated mansion before her.

The beautiful marble walls looked down upon her in disgust, and the ornamental fountains of weeping angles mocked her very existence, as if to say she would one day join the ranks of the fallen Angels. Hinata shook her head as she passed the grotesque statues, suddenly suppressing the urge to throw herself in the waters that over flowed in the angels out stretched hands and cascaded into a bottomless pool below. She took a deep breath and continued up the steps to the grand set of double doors that were the bars to her prison.

The door was opened by her cousin Neji, who worked for her uncle as a butler and body guard for her and Hanibi on their few excursions. Hinata gave him a half bow and continued inside, cringing as she heard her father spit on Neji and call him useless because of a scuffed shoe.

" . . . And further more I will cut your pay by two hundred dollars for this lapse in judgment. How dare you walk the halls of my beautiful home with filth like that upon your feet?"

Hinata felt hot tears of shame well up, but she suppressed them, she couldn't cry, it was disgraceful; it would mean punishment . . . again. Finally she was upstairs and in the safety of her room, or what could be called such. There was nothing wrong with the room itself; in fact it was beautifully furnished. Tucked into the far corner was a queen size bed with a black and red comforter, topped by matching pillows. There was a large window on the opposite wall with a window seat with little cushions with her initials H. H embroidered on each, and a large cashmere rug beneath in brilliant blue and green hues. Across the back wall, an old bookcase filled shelf to shelf with books ranging from biographies and histories to folktales and mystery stories, and next to that was her desk, a small but elegant roll top with carvings of fairies and flowers all over, the last gift of her dying mother.

The room however does not reveal its secrets at first glance. Hinata glanced instinctively at the camera in the corner above her bed, and at the bars across her windows. She was trapped in luxury when she craved freedom, the dirt beneath her feet, the feel of the grass on her legs, the gentle breeze rustling through the tree's into her lavender hair, and the pure beauty of being her own property.

Depressed, Hinata sets her bag next to her bed and pulls out her homework, memorization of the Hacker's Manifesto (1) and a written history of herself for English and a couple hours study for her AP history class (2). First she pulls out The Hacker's Manifesto, relishing how the words seem to have been written for her.

_"**The Hacker's Manifesto **_

_by  
+++The Mentor+++  
Written January 8, 1986_

_Another one got caught today, it's all over the papers. "Teenager Arrested in Computer Crime Scandal", "Hacker Arrested after Bank Tampering"..._

_Damn kids. They're all alike._

_But did you, in your three-piece psychology and 1950's technobrain, ever take a look behind the eyes of the hacker? Did you ever wonder what made him tick, what forces shaped him, what may have molded him?_

_I am a hacker, enter my world..._

_Mine is a world that begins with school... I'm smarter than most of the other kids, this crap they teach us bores me..._

_Damn underachiever. They're all alike._

_I'm in junior high or high school. I've listened to teachers explain for the fifteenth time how to reduce a fraction. I understand it. "No, Ms. Smith, I didn't show my work. I did it in my head..."_

_Damn kid. Probably copied it. They're all alike._

_I made a discovery today. I found a computer. Wait a second, this is cool. It does what I want it to. If it makes a mistake, it's because I screwed it up. Not because it doesn't like me... Or feels threatened by me.. Or thinks I'm a smart ass.. Or doesn't like teaching and shouldn't be here..._

_Damn kid. All he does is play games. They're all alike._

_And then it happened... a door opened to a world... rushing through the phone line like heroin through an addict's veins, an electronic pulse is sent out, a refuge from the day-to-day incompetency's is sought... a board is found. "This is it... this is where I belong..." I know everyone here... even if I've never met them, never talked to them, may never hear from them again... I know you all..._

_Damn kid. Tying up the phone line again. They're all alike..._

_You bet your ass we're all alike... we've been spoon-fed baby food at school when we hungered for steak... the bits of meat that you did let slip through were pre-chewed and tasteless. We've been dominated by sadists, or ignored by the apathetic. The few that had something to teach found us willing pupils, but those few are like drops of water in the desert._

_This is our world now... the world of the electron and the switch, the beauty of the baud. We make use of a service already existing without paying for what could be dirt-cheap if it wasn't run by profiteering gluttons, and you call us criminals. We explore... and you call us criminals. We seek after knowledge... and you call us criminals. We exist without skin color, without nationality, without religious bias... and you call us criminals. You build atomic bombs, you wage wars, you murder, cheat, and lie to us and try to make us believe it's for our own good, yet we're the criminals._

_Yes, I am a criminal. My crime is that of curiosity. My crime is that of judging people by what they say and think, not what they look like. My crime is that of outsmarting you, something that you will never forgive me for._

_I am a hacker__, and this is my manifesto. You may stop this individual, but you can't stop us all... after all, we're all alike._"

Hinata reads over the words many times, wishing with all her heart to have the cyber freedom of the hackers; the ability to obtain unaltered knowledge, to find things unknown to others, to have the edge of danger, there was escape in these words and Hinata memorized each word willingly drinking in the pseudo freedom.

**Hinata's POV**

"_We've been dominated by sadists, or ignored by the apathetic." _I see this line and cannot believe there are others who live in the way I do, expected to achieve, only failing in the eyes of the sadists, never meeting standard, and being denied simple courtesy. My heart skips, if there are people like this . . . maybe there is one for me. One to love me.

I shake my head. Only dreams.

I pull out my essay and mentally cringe. I must write about myself, but I cannot. My history cannot be told, I cannot be known. I must lie, my history must be rewritten.

I reach for my paper, and begin to manufacture a life upon the desolate paper, the scripted words telling of a wonderful childhood,

"_I grew up in a large family surrouned by love and nourishment_

How could I tell them of the hate and the neglect_?_

"_My mother and father were amazing people, my mother a nurse, my father a great leader and government official."_

I couldn't speak of how my father abused my mother, I couldn't tell of how he ripped the spirit from her body, and beat her into submission.

_I started out in a private school and learned of the beauties of life from my teachers who were truly passionate of their arts, and eventually I too gained a love of knowledge._

The only thing I learned from them was what my father wanted me to know, my love is for music not the simple subjects of natural laws found in math and physics and language.

_I lived life simply and soundly, only disrupted by my mother's passing a few years ago due to pneumonia._

Pneumonia is not what took my mother's life, my father was. How could I tell them of the fight that shattered my mother's bones and sent her falling down the stairs? Is it even possible to convey the feeling of loss that occurred when the doctor, paid by my father diagnosed it as pneumonia?

**~_flashback~_**

"_I'm sorry to inform you that Lady Hyuuga passed in the night from severe pneumonia of the left and right lungs."_

_I ran up to the doctor and grabbed his hand, "No! she's not dead, daddy hit her she'll be okay, she's just asleep again."_

_My father stormed up and backhanded me. "Don't mind her; she invents fantasies of this sort all the time and I mean to break her of this awful habit." He glared at me before taking the doctors hand and walking into the office. I tried to follow but the door was slammed in my face and the blinds were drawn._

_Undeterred I pressed my ear to the door, only catching snippets of the conversation between various rustles and chair scrapings._

"_. . . But Sir, what you are proposing is against all my ethics and . . ."_

"_I will pay you whatever you want, just get rid of the evidence, if the police found another . . ."_

"_. . . Fine, I will accept no less than three hundred thousand"_

"_Three hundred thousand!!! No way, I will give you a hundred and fifty"_

_Some papers rustled and the voices were covered momentarily_

"_Fine, I will accept that, but next time . . ."_

"_Next time it will be you that needs a coffin"_

"_Just give me the check and get out"_

_I heard the door know turn and I slid back on the floor and pretended to be asleep on the tiled floor. _

"_Get up you lazy slob, you have work to do."_

**_~end~_**

The memory burns, and makes me cry. I haven't thought of that day in years, and as I begin to bawl, my mental gate turns on and I stop crying, I cannot cry. Looking down, I finish my paper.

"_My father has taken my mother's place as best he can, and I am forever glad to have him. When I get out of high school in 2012, I plan to go into college majoring in literature and language."_

I have no such dreams; I plan on majoring in music. As for my father, I wish he would have gone to prison for my mother's death, I don't need him.

I close my work and put it up before going to bed. If only it were my past, if only my lies were the beauty of what happened, if only I was the child my father wanted, if only . . .

**Naruto's POV**

My grandparents took me home today, and it was as a normal day goes with them.

"Why were you in D-Hall again Naruto?"

I look Nana in the eyes, "Because I didn't turn in my homework, and Kurenai wanted me to pass and not fail, so she gave me D-hall."

Actually it was because I cussed her out for giving me a fifty on said homework. My makeup work tonight seems like bullshit, but I need to pass my sophomore year, so I _may _get to it tonight. I dig through my bag, and pull out my homework. I have to memorize the Hackers Manifesto, and write a one page essay over my life. God, that will be a work of fiction if I have any say.

Nana looks back at me and notices the ink on my hand and begins an endless tirade on how I shouldn't do that, and art is the Devil's work. I roll my eyes as she babbles

"Naruto Uzumaki! How dare you draw that devil's work on your arms? You know how you grandfather and I feel about that, you should show more respect to us for having raised you as our own . . . "

That hag did not raise me. My mother raised me and turned custody over to them when she had problems finding the money for us to eat. What little money we did get was spent by my go forsaken father, if you can call the bastard that.

The tirade goes on until I get home, and even then I give it no heed, I've heard it a hundred times over, and I doubt it would change this time. I walk up our house path and huff when I see the state our yard is in, the decaying plants wilting in the path that wound around to the front door, the un-raked leaves littering not only our yard, but our gutters and roof.

I slide my key into the door and let myself into the hovel we call home. It's not all that bad, It's clean inside, but only because my grandmother believes it sinful to live in a soiled house. I walk to my room and throw my bag into one corner, taking careful heed of my guitar Excalibur as I call it.

Pulling out the first of my homework, I glance over it and toss it aside; I had the Hacker's Manifesto known by heart. I lived by its beautiful words. For as the great Mentor was "_spoon-fed baby food at school." _So was I. Once upon a time ago, I was one of those student's you heard about in the news, you know, "_Student Makes First Place State as Freshman Mathematician"_ or "_Uzuamki Prodigy Makes Tokyo in World Science Tour."_

That was me before. . . before my family fell to shit, and I realized that my brilliance was coming from the regurgitation of useless information, pre-chewed steak, flavorless and pathetic."

I pull over my paper and scribble down my essay so that I wouldn't have to do it when I got home god-knows when from my endless rounds of church.

"_I have lived in Tokyo only seven years, mostly with my grandparents. My mother lives in Bangkok, with her lesbian lover. Other than that my life consists of daily rounds of school and church. I like to play guitar, and basically I live for music. I'm not fond of school, but who is. I hope to graduate and move. Far away."_

I look at my pathetic excuse of an essay and frankly don't care, that is the history I will let them have.

**_~Flashback~_**

"_Hey honey, you have to live with Nana and Papaw for a while."_

"_But Mommy? Why. Is it because Daddy took me?"_

_My mother looked saddened and then back at me, a tear forming in the corner of her eye as she said the last words before our parting._

"_Your Daddy didn't love you. He was going to sell you for drugs." She began to bawl and the next thing I knew, she was smothering me in kisses. "Be Strong Naruto my fox, be strong and someday I will come for you"_

**_~End~_**

To my shame I begin to cry. The merciless tears I keep bottled up tuned traitor as they ran from my eyes, down my face to drip onto my hands and paper. I glare at the offensive work in front of me and crumple it up, what was the use in hiding my past, rewriting it for the pleasure of others.

**Normal POV**

There was a knock at Naruto's door, and he had just enough time to wipe away his tears and set a straight face before his grandfather came in.

"You ready to go to church?"

Naruto huffs and nods his head. "Yes Sir."

"Good, it should be a great night, the pastor is preaching on the evil of homosexuality." He smiles and walks out, leaving Naruto fuming behind him.

Naruto stops trying to contain the anger and punches the wall before walking out into the main room to join his grandparents, and the hypocrisy of their, not his, Pentecostal church.

* * *

**The Hackers Manifesto was a piece of work written by an 80's hacker who went by the alias, The Mentor. He published this work after having been caught in 1986 on hacking charges.**

**AP classes are classes taken in high school for college credit**, **they usually weight the grade to make it count more towards the final GPA**

**I hope you enjoy my second installment of Tomorrow Unknown, and this like urges you to review. My next post may be delayed a bit, seeing as I have testing next week and AP tests the week after, but I will do my be to write in-between. Reviews could speed the process *wink wink nudge nudge***

**This story is really emotional for me, and I will explain to you when the story is finished, or if you PM me. I almost cried writing this chapter, and the reason will be unstated until later. I will however give you a hint each post. Whoever can guess it gets mentioned in my next post. My profile may give you some help **

**Hint 1. I am emotional when writing this. **

**Bye my people, pip pip cherrio and all that good rot. Until next time I bid ye adieu.**


	3. These Walls

**I have had many great stories presented to me, but none so far have made the cut. They have however been a great read. Don't forget that I have a running contest, and I will post the second clue at the bottom after this story. Also, I have a stupid moment to share with you, I hope you will enjoy.**

**My friends and I were joking around after school, and as usual we do something a little different than everyone else. Well this time we thought of the greatest idea's ever. We have a very large Band Hall, separate from the main building across from the back parking lot. This girl drives a red Bug, and we decided to push it into the center of the Band Hall after school. The owner ran into the Band Hall screaming as such. "Oh my god someone stole my care I can't find it. Mr. G, someone stole me Ca-"She then see's it in the middle of the room and pushes her keys and makes it beep. It was so freakishly hilarious!**

**This is the third installment of Tomorrow Unknown, please enjoy**

**Please note any song or document not of my writing will be cited below after the chapter**

**

* * *

**

**These Walls**

Naruto sat languidly at the front of the tiny Pentecostal church, holding his bass waiting for the crazy fat pastor to shut up and cue another song. He wouldn't mind church so much had the people not been completely extreme, and the music been better. As the pastor yelled at the top of his lungs at the congregation, Naruto's fingers traveled up and down the chords to his favorite song, and before long he was humming the lyrics under his breath between bouts of pastoral crap.

_Sit around and watch the tube, but nothing's on  
Change the channels for an hour or two_

"God is always watching you from his heavenly seat, watching for your goodness, the great deeds you accomplish. But he is ever more observant of the sins of us mortals. Great is the Lord who watches us from above."

_Twiddle my thumbs just for a bit  
I'm sick of all the same old shit  
In a house with unlocked doors_

"There are some, even among this holy gathering that view the daily church life as tedious, maybe they don't have the spirit of the great and all mighty Lord or maybe they are just lazy, and feel the Lord will come for them."

Naruto's fingers slipped but the lyrics still sounded under his breath

_And I'm fucking lazy_

"These empty people find every way to stray from the path of God, indulging in practices of the flesh, sex." The fat man's jowls flopped around as he hissed the word. "Sex is the worst of the earthly sins, the one that each and every person leans toward in times of stress rather than the goodness of the most heavenly Lord."

_Bite my lip and close my eyes  
Take me away to paradise_

"This gift of God has been tainted, but none more so than . . ."

Everyone sat on the edge of their seat to hear the answer but Naruto already knew and mouthed the word as the preacher spat it out as if it were toxic venom.

"Homosexuals!"

The congregation gasped, Naruto's fingers slipped and anger flared inside of him. He continued to strum the bass line, adding an unnoticed undercurrent to the assembly, and finally he picked up the lyrics again as his anger fell below his internal line into depression.

_I got no motivation  
Where is my motivation?  
No time for the motivation  
Smoking my inspiration_

"These people are bottom feeders of society; they do nothing but indulge when the Lord in his time was making lives better. These people, if that's what they can be called, are walking shame, the epitome of fleshy sin."

_Sit around and watch the phone, but no one's calling  
Call me pathetic, call me what you will_

He dropped the melody again as wave after wave of depression crashed over him and threatened to drown him in tides of loneliness and despair. Each one pulled him lower and lower into the abyssal depths of his mind.

_And loneliness has to suffice  
Bite my lip and close my eyes  
I was slipping away to paradise  
Some say, "Quit or I'll go blind."  
But it's just a myth_

A single tear slid down Naruto's face, but went unnoticed as the preacher called out for _Amazing Grace_ to be played. The congregation stood up and sang, and Naruto cried, bending over his bass as he played, silent tears dripping down his face, his fingers still moving in rhythm, his ragged sobs drowned out by the chorus.

**Naruto's POV**

I hate religion. I hate that church. I hate that pastor.

No matter how hard I try I cannot force the anger to the top again, it pooling below the surface, and drowning me. My tears don't shed for long, I have lost my ability to cry properly, I cried myself out two years ago. The message tonight was meant for me, I know it, and the thought kills me, reminds me of my of my lineage and my trespass, the only societal mark I'll make. Murder.

_Murder_

So strange that I would be a murderer, but so is how the world turns. My murder stemmed from lust, from humiliation, from retaliation. How can I forget the burns to my soul, my heart, the shredded carcass of that organ beating in my chest? Am I, as Pastor Hidan put it, destined for this? The Lord had me do this for some greater good; or was it the Lords way of putting the ticket to Hell in my hand?

I lean back and brush away the memories, I cannot drown. To ease my pain I pull my razor from under the bed, it's been three days now I've been depressed, so I add another searing red mark below the other two. One for each consecutive day of depression, many more to go.

I stare as a puddle of red blood forms around the line, my life force pushing its way through the split skin, like the memories it suppresses are pushing through my consciousness. And when it scabs, it will be like my memories are now, barely covered, mess with it and the dam will break.

Kicking off my shoes I throw myself on my bed and stare at the ceiling, my thoughts drifting to Hinata, and slowly something dawns on me. Hinata always wears a jacket, and today was a hundred and three. She's hiding something, and I plan to find out what it is.

As this goes through my head I start to wonder why I care so much, but then again, I'm 17, male and horny. It may just be hormones acting up, but maybe not, sometimes it's hard to tell.

**Normal POV**

The day was cold and wet, the sky was overcast and grey, with occasional grunts and rumbles from the east, but nothing was going to fall, the sky remained a sad pathetic child all morning. Down below, the marching band practiced, paying no attention to the prospect of rain, they had a show, and they had to learn it as soon as was possible. Up on the tower Orochimaru Sensei barked out orders, as the other directors scurried around the field to fix various mistakes. This was the Powerhouse of the Seas, seventy consecutive division one ratings in a row, this year would be 71, and mistakes weren't allowed.

The band had fallen to shit since the retirement of Sarutobi, and Yodaime Sensei. Sarutobi commanded respect from the band, and in his 82 years of life, he deserved to be treated with respect. When Yodaime took command, there was a spike in the bands performance, and the Legacy of Konoha High's band crossed national and international borders. The band however was taken under the wings, or as it is said, claws of Orochimaru, who let the reputation of the band collapse in the two years he maintained power.

This year seemed to be the same, as he let big mistakes pass and transgressions of the band be overlooked. Deep in the heart of the trumpet lines, Hinata marched a little awkwardly, she was a freshman; this was to be expected. The person in front of her, Shino, a junior helped her in the various tasks of staying in line, and marching in step as the harder parts of the march were reached.

In the baritone line, it was a different story. Naruto was only a sophomore yet most of the band gave him respect. He was a jokester, but when time came, he showed them up and out marched them.

Orochimaru called the band to attention, and nitpicked every tiny detail of the bands attention, finally, a good thing. When he deemed things to be good enough, he told the band to get to the first set of Free Bird, the hardest part of the show. Imagine, 400 teenagers marching 160 bpm in step. That was what the Konoha band was famous for.

Hinata struggled to keep in line, but she managed to, making the line perfect as she traversed to the sideline and then rock stepped backwards into the final sets of this song, enjoying every moment as the waves of the trumpet sounds mixed with the rest of the band, and how the guitar solo stood out and really made the show spectacular. (I will post a band lingo dictionary at the bottom for all you non band Peeps)

Orochimaru called the band to attention one last time before sending them in for next period.

"Tonight is the Bonfire, be there at 7:00 and don't forget your flip folders. Attendance is mandatory and will be a grade. Have a nice day and go."

Hinata ran into the band hall, and shoved her trumpet in her case and that into the locker. The day before she was almost late to Iruka Sensei's class, and she couldn't afford to have a tardy, not with Hiashi being the way he was lately. Hinata dashed across the back parking lot and into the main hall, throwing herself into the mindless blob pushing through the halls. Finally she made it into class, dropping her books on the desk just as the bell rang.

**Hinata's POV**

Today's lesson was boring; just another day spent learning triangles. I didn't take my notes, I already know the basics to triangles, and I see no need learning them again. As I sit in class my mind wanders to Naruto, and the day we met in summer band started playing through my head.

_**~Flashback~**_

_I was standing off to the sidelines as the elimination contest waged. This was to show the best marchers off, and if we missed a beat or got out of step, we were to get off of the field and watch those still there. As I glanced up and down the rows, I saw the three sexiest guys I have ever seen. _

_In the front was a black haired boy with a sax, he seemed relaxed and into what he was doing, this was Shikamaru, I met him at all region tryouts a while back when I was in seventh grade. Behind him was a baritone in sunglasses, he always wore a jacket and had spiky black hair, this I later learned was Shino. Last, this one made my heart skip beat, his blond hair shining in the sun, his baritone held right in front of him as he glide stepped perfectly. _

_Beside me, Sakura looked at me and smiled. "Did you see them? They are almost as hot as the drum major."_

_I wanted to agree, but the blond kid stuck in my mind and I couldn't answer. Vaguely I recall her saying she had dibs on the blond one, but I was too busy to pay any heed._

_**~End~**_

The bell rings and my concentration snaps, leaving me blushing, and the thought of my next class left me blushing even more, I had Naruto for Jazz Band. I ran to my next class, grabbing my trumpet and almost leaping into my spot waiting for Kakashi Sensei's Roll Call.

I love jazz, especially our song Tiger of San Pedro, a Latin piece that I excelled at. The melodies made me happy, so happy in fact In fact I want to talk to Naruto. Seeing as Naruto hangs with Shikamaru; I had no problem squeezing into the after class conversation. The conversation is great, and he speaks to me like I actually matter. Like I matter to him.

Our conversation is cut short as the bell rings, and for the rest of the day I wonder why he would be so nice to me, and suddenly a notion occurs. Maybe, just maybe he liked me. I get to my father's vehicle and as this wonderful revelation hit, so does the broad side of Hiashi's hand, making me blanch and tear up.

"You're five minutes late, little girl. Next time I want you out here on time."

I shrink back from his words and soundlessly try to tell him what had happened finally coming up with "I'm sorry father, I needed my instrument; we have a concert tonight."

Hiashi turns and glares at me. "And why was I not informed of this concert?"

I blush and try to explain the bonfire, but he cuts in and tells me he wasn't going any way. I huddle in the back and pull out my IPod, turning it to a song that could only begin to describe my feelings.

_This is so hard for me_  
_To find the words to say_  
_My thoughts are standing still_

_Captive inside of me_  
_All emotions start to hide_  
_And nothing's getting through_

_Watch me,_  
_Fading_  
_I'm losing_  
_All my instincts,_  
_falling into darkness_

_Tear down these walls for me_  
_Stop me from going under_  
_You are the only one who knows_  
_I'm holding back_

_It's not too late for me,_  
_To keep from sinking further_  
_(I'm trying to find my way out,_  
_Tear down these walls for me now)_

_So much uncertainty_  
_I don't like this feeling_  
_I'm sinking like a stone_

_Each time I try to speak_  
_There's a voice I'm hearing_  
_And it changes everything_

_Watch me,_  
_Crawl from_  
_The wreckage_  
_Of my silence_  
_Conversation_  
_Failing_

_Tear down these walls for me_  
_Stop me from going under_  
_You are the only one who knows_  
_I'm holding back_

_It's not too late for me,_  
_To keep from sinking further_  
_(I'm trying to find my way out,_  
_Take down these walls)_

_Every time you choose to turn away_  
_Is it worth the price you pay?_  
_Is there someone who will wait for you_  
_One more time?_

_Every time you choose to turn away_  
_Is it worth the price you pay?_  
_Is there someone who will wait for you_  
_One more time?_

_Watch me,_  
_Fading_  
_I'm losing_  
_All my instincts,_  
_Falling into darkness_

_Tear down these walls for me_  
_Stop me from going under_  
_You are the only one who knows_  
_I'm holding back_

_It's not too late for me,_  
_To keep from sinking further_  
_(I'm trying to find my way out,_  
_Tear down these walls for me now)_

_Tear down these walls for me_  
_It's not too late for me_  
_Tear down these walls for me_

As the music plays, I fervently wish it was about Naruto and Me.

* * *

**I hope you liked this week's story. I have typed my little fingers to the bone . . . Maybe a few reviews will make me type faster. (This is a really big hint). Going on, I have my citations below and the lingo lessons I promised. After that I have week number 2's clue.**

**Music Citations (In appearance order) **

1. Longview- Greenday

2. Free Bird- Lynyrd Skynyrd

3. Tiger of San Pedro- arranged by John La Barbera

4. These Walls- Dream Theater

**Band lingo Lessons for Today**

Attention- Where the band has to snap into a military like position for roll call, announcements and such

Band Hall- A building used to store instruments during the day. Only band kids are allowed, and in this case it is a separate building from the main complex.

BPM- the speed of the music marked in beats per minute

Drum Major- People from the band body who conduct the band for contest.

Flip Folder- A small 6 by 8 inch folder used to hold marching music on the field. NOTE: For contest music must be memorized and not on the field during judging.

Glide Step- A style of marching in which the heel is placed first and the rest of the foot rolls to the ball and the other foot steps to do the same. It gets its name from the fact when it's done right people glide on the marching field.

Marching Season- The time of the year between June in which summer band practice starts and December, during which a marching band learns and performs a show of no more than eight minutes for either football games or contest.

Rock Step- Where you are marching in one direction and must go in the exact opposite. You plant the leading foot on beat one, step back with the secondary foot on beat two and bring the leading foot around into the new direction on beat three, and follow it in with the secondary foot.

Set- position on the marching field as organized by coordinate charts

The Tower- Also referred to the Tower of Power, it is the fifty foot podium directors direct off of during marching season

Traverse- the act of marching left or right with the front of your body facing the front sideline (the crowd in other words)

**Clue Number 2: For those who have looked at my profile there is a person whom I recognized first as inspiration**


	4. Scars

**Sorry for the long wait people. I just finished my sophomore year and I am quite proud of the fact I no longer have to take Spanish. This next installment of Tomorrow Unknown is one of my favorite chapters, seeing as it sets the stage for large portions of the later story. **

**All songs in the story will be cited at the bottom and any undefined terms will be defined. Any questions, comments, or concerns, please notify me by PM or review.**

**WARNING! This chapter contains graphic material that may not be suited for some readers.**

**- Chaos**

**

* * *

**

Scars

The night was chilly with a faint breeze from the North, carrying hints of rain and moisture. The sky however was clear and the stars were already shining though dusk had yet to set in. Already students packed into the lot behind Firebird Elementary, some band members others cheerleaders and an others still dancers. The air hummed with mixed anticipation and conversation as the pep rally set into motion.

From the back of the large crowd Hinata could hear the director calling the band to attention, and she readied her trumpet as the national anthem was requested. She played with passion, relishing the feel of the music around her, hyping up with the mixture of nerves and excitement. Her fingers slid in and over the notes as the melody flowed from her horn, oblivious to the other players around her, but completely in time.

Looking to the front she saw Orochimaru cut off the band and her horn went down as she listened. Next up in the pep rally were both the fight song and the school song. Hinata chuckled to herself as she pulled up the song; the school song was to the melody of 'Oh Christmas Tree.' She played these to the full extent of the melody, oblivious to the fact her braces were slicing into her lip, causing it to bleed.

In the back, she could hear the baritones playing, and she strained to hear their unique sound, a positive sign Naruto there. As she counted through her rests, she vaguely wondered why she liked him to the extent that she did, but could not seem to fathom out a reason. Her thoughts cut short as the barrage of the trumpet call rang through and she silently berated herself for not paying attention.

The battery ended the song with a roll off and bass chorus before the director cut them off. To her surprise Orochimaru then told them that their part of the pep rally was over and they could leave. Hinata was shocked that they only got to play two songs. She went to pull out her phone, but decided against it, what harm could come from staying a little later?

**Hinata's POV**

As the band disperses into the writhing crowd around, my friends seem to melt into the chaotic mob of teenagers, and suddenly I feel all alone. There is no one around and the squirming mass of people no longer seems as inviting as it did. I pull into myself and look around fearfully for a familiar face, anyone I know to cling to.

I peer through the crowd and finally glimpse the unmistakable form of Choji in the crowd. Pushing my way through many people, I finally join his circle and instantly relax. Casting a quick look around, I note the various band members amidst the group. To Choji's left I see Shikamaru, then Shino, Sasuke, Ino, and Naruto. My heart skips beats as I try to remember how to breathe. In the faint glow of the bonfire in the back ground, I see his long tangled hair, his slightly scruffy chin, the glint of laughter in his eyes and his general air of calm, collected ease.

Blushing, I look down and stammer a greeting to Choji and to Naruto who is on my right. He however doesn't seem to notice and ignores my politeness. I notice his cold shoulder, and I curl into myself, not understanding his sudden change in demeanor. My hands, by their own accord, slide into my pockets, and I try to make myself invisible to all around me.

Choji looks to Shikamaru before taking a handful of chips and shoving them into his mouth.

"So how do you like Orochimaru's second year in power of the band."

Shika smirks and then shrugs. "He is nowhere near as good as Yodaime, or Sarutobi. He can't even keep the band in order, I mean look at the tuba section."

Choji nods in agreement making me wonder what was meant, but he clears my thoughts as he replies.

"Have you seen Jirobo? He is acting like section leader, when everyone knows Kidomaru is. He even went so far as to tell Kidomaru that he was better, and now there is a schism in the tuba line.

There seems to be a general agreement of the bands degradation and of the drama in and within the sections, clarinets revolting, saxes playing tricks, mouthpiece theft in the brass and other more freak accidents. I don't put much input into the conversation, and it seems that no one wants me to either. I can't help but continue drawing into myself, and putting all that I am into a tiny corner of my mind.

Naruto suddenly speaks up and pushes me aside and grabs Shika by the shoulders. "WAIT. There's always time for Jell-O!"

The group laughs, oblivious to the fact I am nearly knocked over. Shino notices however and grabs me just in time before I fall into the mud behind me. He then marches over to Naruto and demands that he apologizes. Rolling his eyes, Naruto gives a drab apology and returns to his previous conversation.

Shino however makes an effort to bring me into the conversation now, and as the conversation moves into academics, I have an opening and begin to speak, preening in the attention I start to get as everyone listens to what I say.

"I'm third in my class, but that's only because I had to drop out of a Pre-AP class to take jazz."

Shika looks at me and smiles. "Wow! All that just to be in another band? I wouldn't even do that. When they did my scheduling, I didn't have to drop any classes."

I nod and then grin. "It's worth it. I love working under Kakashi sensei, he makes music fun, unlike Orochimaru, who sucks the life from it." The group laughs at this and I continue slowly beginning to uncurl from that tight ball of pain as words slide unhindered from me into ready ears. My joy grows into a greater state of mind, and I start to become more uninhibited, showing my true hyper personality.

"I remember in eighth grade Asuma Sensei was on the podium and you know how he has that tuft of hair that sticks over the top of his shirt?" I motion, making a claw like gesture at the top of my shirt and people laugh as the image sticks in their head. "He was directing and brought his baton to his chest to cue us, and as he pulled it away he ripped out the hair. ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" I smile as laughter surrounds me.

The conversation turns, but my mind is still in that more euphoric state, and for some reason I decide that maybe I should try to flirt with Naruto. Slowly I edge in next to him and try to start a conversation, but it doesn't seem to work; he ignores me. Trying a more direct approach, I hug him from behind.

This is quite probably the stupidest thing I have ever done. He turns and looks at me, straight in the eyes and shoves me off. As I fall into the mud behind him his spite-filled words follow like acid rain.

"Get off of me you disgusting freak!"

My breath catches in my throat and I flee back into that corner of my mind where I can't be touched. Tears well and threaten to spill, and with all the will power I can muster, I force them down and swallow them. I should have known that this was going to come. I should have known that I would never be good enough for him. My world shudders and collapses in that one instance and everything I ever hoped for came crashing down around me

I pick myself up, and wipe what bit of the mud I can off of me, and pull out my phone. Scrolling down the list I find my father's number and call him. Naruto is nowhere to be seen and I can't seem to care anymore.

My father picks up the phone and without me even speaking, says he is on his way. He hangs up and once again, he's drunk, but I can't find the strength to care. I look to the spot where Naruto was, and suddenly, I can't help but feel lonely. Depressed. Unwanted. Unloved. _Hated_.

**Naruto's POV**

I feel bad for shoving Hinata, another thing I can't forgive myself for. But, her arms around me, I couldn't take it, the memories, the pain, oh God the pain.

I shove my way through the crowd, I have to get away, my grandparents are here somewhere, I can't stay. Even as I hurry through the people, the memories flood and I'm smothered in a torrent of despair.

_~Flashback~_

"_Don't worry, it's lunch, nobody will find us!" Akira's melodic voice drew me in, and I followed her into the choir hall, and though it tugged in my mind as the lock clicked behind us, she still drew me in. It didn't take long, our passions revving, we wanted each other._

_My hands slid along her body, her smell driving me wild. Our lips met, and the world fell behind as I struggled to touch all of her I could. I pushed her against a wall and slid her shirt off, kissing her with lust, no love was between us, just raw passion. _

_Akira pulled off my shirt, and I gasp as the cool air of the room hit my bare chest. I pressed close and she bent in to suck on my neck._

"_OH MY GOD!" The choir teachers scream brought us to reality, and quite suddenly I was aware we were in trouble. _

The next memories rush in and I double over as I become sick.

_We were the laughing stock of school. Everywhere I went I was followed by "look there goes Frenchie," or to the extreme, "he lost his virginity to a slut." This wasn't true, but Akira was getting the worst of it, every person thought she was pregnant. The guy she was cheating on me with dumped her because of this, and it became clear that she would never fit into society anymore._

_I was sitting at home, because I decided to be homeschooled. Akira's parent's called, she was dead._

The images of her suicide play through my mind, the angry red gashes in her wrist, from thumb to elbow, oozing blood which had already crusted into a thick brown sheen over her cold lifeless body. Her eyes without color staring into nothingness, her fingers still clenched around the blade.

I bent over and threw up.

"_She left this for you." Akira's mother handed me a half folded sheet of notebook paper with a blood smear on the outside. With trembling fingers, I opened it, and almost took her knife to my wrist as well._

_Naruto_

_I couldn't continue, and It's all your fault. I leave the world and all my hopes and dreams behind because of you. Maybe if you had never been born I would still be alive. I hope you continue in life, but never find love. You don't deserve it, you have taken my life. You MURDERED me. _

_My blood be my signature,_

_Akira Yoshikawa_

_She did sign in blood, and as I reread the last line I cried. For weeks straight I cried, and weeks turned into months, I cried until I could cry no more, and still I cried. _

_~end~_

I empty the contents of my stomach, retching over my memories. I am cursed, I am a murderer. My mind swims to Hinata was this goes through my head, and I silently wonder why she likes me, how she could see me as a person. I spend the entire trip home thinking this and still I cannot fathom.

The Lincoln stops and I run to my room, pulling out my razor. With no mercy I slash it across my shoulder, over and over, the pain won't go away, I cut again. The pain won't go away, I cut deeper. It's still there, I drive the blade in as deep as it will go, but there is no release. My past is there, my misery won't disappear.

My left arm is covered in blood, and I start to feel faint, as it drips down my arm. I barely recollect hiding my razor before slumping against the wall, choking on tears, but they won't come through.

_Maybe if you had never been born I would still be alive. I hope you continue in life, but never find love. You don't deserve it, you have taken my life. You MURDERED me. _

I sob, dry broken sobs.

_I would still be alive. You MURDERED me. Never find love. It's your fault. You don't deserve it. You MURDERED me. You MURDERED me. You . . ._

I sink into blissful darkness, with only music floating around me, and even in the cursed words, I find respite in the abyss before me.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_  
_My weakness is that I care too much_  
_And my scars remind me that the past is real_  
_I tear my heart open just to feel_

_Drunk and I'm feeling down_  
_And I just wanna be alone_  
_I'm pissed cause you came around_  
_Why don't you just go home_  
_Cause you channel all your pain_  
_And I can't help you fix yourself_  
_You're making me insane_  
_All I can say is_

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_  
_My weakness is that I care too much_  
_And our scars remind us that the past is real_  
_I tear my heart open just to feel_

_I tried to help you once_  
_Against my own advice_  
_I saw you going down_  
_But you never realized_  
_That you're drowning in the water_  
_So I offered you my hand_  
_Compassions in my nature_  
_Tonight is our last stand_

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_  
_My weakness is that I care too much_  
_And our scars remind us that the past is real_  
_I tear my heart open just to feel_

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down_  
_And I just wanna be alone_  
_You shouldn't ever come around_  
_Why don't you just go home?_  
_Cause you're drowning in the water_  
_And I tried to grab your hand_  
_And I left my heart open_  
_But you didn't understand_  
_But you didn't understand_  
_Go fix yourself_

_I can't help you fix yourself_  
_But at least I can say I tried_  
_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_  
_I can't help you fix yourself_  
_But at least I can say I tried_  
_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_  
_My weakness is that I care too much_  
_And our scars remind us that the past is real_  
_I tear my heart open just to feel_

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_  
_My weakness is that I care too much_  
_And our scars remind us that the past is real_  
_I tear my heart open just to feel_

**

* * *

**

This chapter was so hard to write. Please review, but please don't flame me for the relative length of time it took me to post. To my fiancé who may be reading, this, I love you. ^_^

**Music Citation: **Scars- Papa Roach

**To all my loyal fans, thank you for reading, I hope to have another chapter up soon. My contest is still going, clue number three is posted at the bottom, next chapter I will reveal the secret. Hehe.**

**Clue Number 3: This is not a fictional story. **


	5. Behind Blue Eyes

**Hey, this is Chaos. I just want all my readers to know that I am thankful for all the great feedback and I am sorry for the wait, I was not expecting my little sister to set my couch on fire . . . I did however have a winner to my ongoing challenge, and that would tranquilwriter. **

**The great secret I have been keeping goes as such. This story is the story of my fiancé and I, all the hardships that we crossed to get to where we are today. If you have any questions concerning this pm me. **

**For all you people looking for a good story I would refer tranquilwriter's story 'Possession' a dark fiction about the problems that would surround Hinata and Neji, if Neji were in the main branch and Hinata the branch member. **

**I hope you like this chapter and review. **

**Also, I now have a facebook profile. Look me up under Mindlesschaos, and keep up to date, and even help me write my new story Death and Reunion.**

**- Chaos**

**

* * *

**

**Behind Blue Eyes**

Naruto woke with a jolt, struggling through hazy memories and grasping nightmares that seemed to tug at him, beckoning him back into his uneasy slumber. The sun was already shining through the windows, and as his head moved into a bright beam he winced, crinkling his face against the unwelcome light. A fog seemed to surround his aching mind, and with great effort he tried to recall the night before, but like wisps of smoke in outstretched hand, the thoughts eluded him. Rubbing his temple, Naruto looked around and noticed he was against the wall, and suddenly looked to his left.

Dark streams of dried blood flowed over his shoulder and down to the floor. A brownish shell had formed over the numerous cuts received from the night before, and as Naruto picked up his hand, the fragile shell broke and blood began to seep through the mutilated skin, running little rivulets over the pale surface, leaving crimson stains behind.

This reminded him of the night before, and as he watched the blood droplets follow the interlacing currents on his arm, he suddenly lost all will to live. He could barely stand, let alone attend school, and with his mind made up, he tried to pick himself off the floor. Naruto managed to get to his feet, but soon as he did, a sickening wave of vertigo shot through his head and brought him to his knees. Shaking, he managed to get up and use his bad as support as he struggled to the door.

It was obvious he had lost too much blood the night before, as stars began to cross his field of vision, and he became more and more dizzy. Naruto finally reached the bathroom, panting from effort and grasping the sink to keep from falling. With only a half conscious mind, he washed his shoulder and attempted to bandage it, but as he did the bandage slipped from his fingers and he crashed onto the floor, unconscious to the world.

**Hinata's POV**

It's Friday, but I can't even seem to be happy that there is no game tonight. I am finding it hard to get through today, and each class period brings me closer and closer to breaking down, closer and closer to losing the will to live, closer and closer to giving in to the chaos around me. My friends can tell something is wrong, but they know to keep their distance, they know that upsetting me in the least will cause the inevitable breakdown to blossom before the people around me.

I struggle through first period band, and try with all my might to keep from throwing my horn at Orochimaru, who had to schedule a chair test on this day. I got last of course, but isn't that where I belong? In the has-been corner, once the best trumpet in my year group, and slowly sinking to the worst. But what is the point in trying to postpone the inevitable, trying to prevent what is already happening, trying to be the best but failing miserably.

Geometry is the same discouraging tale of failure and my pitiful attempts to make it into something worthwhile. I can't lift myself from this fog surrounding my mind, and with every move I make his cruel words are ringing through my head, reminding me of how much of a failure I really am.

I try to simplify 4/8,

"_Get off of me you disgusting freak." _

Answer is 3/4.

Perfect triangles, the sides are 3, 4 and

"_Get off of me you disgusting freak."_

Answer is 6.

Square roots of 25, 64, 81, and 144

"_Get off of me you disgusting freak."_

Answers are 6, 7, 13 and 15

My hand is shaking as I write my answers, my numbers barely legible, and even as I turn to the back page of my quiz, those cruel words invade my mind. In sheer desperation, I throw my pencil down and put my head in my hands, shaking with the effort to not cry.

The bell rings and I feel a hand on my shoulder as I am walking out. "Hinata."

I turn and answer Iruka Sensei, trying not to let my emotion show. "Yes sir?"

"I noticed you didn't finish your quiz, and this is over the basics . . . Is there something bothering you? If there is, you can tell me."

I shake my head and shoulder my bag. "I'm fine Sensei." With tears threatening to break, I walk out of the room and towards the band hall for jazz.

Naruto isn't here today, and despite my best efforts to not care, part of me still clings to a glimmering hope, and that same part nags my mind, wondering where the blond is. The band sounds off without his bass to support the melody, and even though we are playing my favorite song, I can't seem to find the will to play well.

My mind shut off, and I meander through the rest of the day, lost, confused, hurt, the only emotion that anchors me to reality. The rest of my mind wanders to other, more joyful parts of my memory. But even in the fond reality where my family is whole, pain and despair seep in and turn gold to black in my mind.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Hinata, honey, are you ready? You father and you sister are waiting for us."_

_I nodded my head and picked up my bags, we were going camping in the woods at the base of Mt. Sekigahara. It wasn't my first time, but it was still one of my favorite things to do. As we walked out the door I couldn't help but notice how truly beautiful my mother was, long straight black hair, and the most beautiful violet eyes, a trait I myself had. I hoped with all my heart that I would be as beautiful as her when I grew up._

My memory suddenly shifts and almost rips my heart out.

_We had just gotten back from camping, and Hanabi and I were happy as could be. Our parents however were not, they fought all the way home, and continued as we unpacked. Hanabi and I were outside getting our bags when we heard the scream followed by the crash and then silence. I dropped my bag and ran in. _

_My mother was sprawled across the floor, her neck twisted at a sick angle, her eyes wide, staring into nothing, a pool of blood forming around her head._

_**~End~**_

The final bell rings, and I jump up, grabbing my things and running out the door and down the hall. I dash across the parking lot and grab my trumpet and then continue across to my father's Cadillac, and get in.

"You're actually on time. That's good."

The unexpected praise did little to lift my spirits, and he seemed to notice it. For once he quieted his scorn and left me in relative peace. But peace is only the absence of chaos, and chaos was what my life had become.

**Normal POV**

A silent figure stood over the unconscious form of Naruto before bending down and shaking him awake. "Hey bro, wake up."

There was no answer, but still the person persisted, until with a groan and scrunched up face Naruto woke up. The lights were off and the house was silent save for his labored breathing, a contrast to the rhythmic breathing of his companion.

"Naruto, you look like shit, what happened to-" He stretched his hand out and pulled up Naruto's sleeve, revealing the angry gashes below. Sighing he shook his head. "Not again"

Sliding his hand under Naruto's back and around, he lifted the barely conscious teen up and walked him back to his room, setting him on the bed before running back to the bathroom for medical supplies.

"Naruto, you said this wouldn't happen again."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"You looked like shit" The raven haired teen pulled the bandage tight, causing Naruto to gasp in pain. "Last night I mean, after you shoved Hinata into the mud."

"Wait! I did what?"

"Bro, you were a total douche and shoved her into the mud. You called her a disgusting freak, threw her into the mud, and disappeared."

"But, I . . . I don't remember last night . . . What happened to her?"

"She cried, well sort of, she started then seemed to sit on it. You should have seen her at school though, she looked like a zombie. Just kind of there, not really . . . not connecting reality and everything else."

**Naruto's POV**

What have I done? I barely remember my name, let alone last night. I can't believe I did that to her, I feel like the biggest monster to walk the earth. Worst of all Sasuke is here, cleaning up after me . . . again.

I look up, "You still didn't answer my question; how did you know where to find me?

Sasuke shook his head and gave me his condescending glare. "We're best friends, how could I not find you? I have a tracking chip in your testicles; I always know where your balls are."

I can't help but laugh at this. We are both straight as a board, but unless you know me and him well, it looks like we aren't.

"I saw that"

I glare at Sasuke and frog his leg. "Fuck you."

"Is that an offer?"

I punch him again. What are best friends for?

Sasuke looks at me and then at the computer across the room. "So how about we RO it up this weekend? It will take your mind off of . . ." He trails off "Whatever is bothering you."

I smirk. "Whatever Bro. You just want a reason to sleep in my bed."

Sasuke laughed. "You know it. I just want your testicles in and around my mou-"

The pillow hit him square in the face.

**Sasuke's POV**

Somehow I managed to cheer him up, a miracle if nothing else. I can't help but wonder what has happened over the years. We were the best of friends in middle school, but I had to leave with the fishing fleet. When I returned he was different.

He told me what happened with Akira. I think part of him died with her; I wonder if he will ever be the same dork I knew back then.

"Hey Sasuke, get your mage ass over here and help me! I'm getting my ass kicked."

At least right now he seems normal, but there is still a hint of sorrow in his eyes, like a puppy set on the porch during a storm. He tries to hide it, but what kind of friend would I be if I couldn't see behind his mask?

Even as I think this a song plays, I know it resonates with what he is feeling, because he just sits still and lets the lyrics flow over him.

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes_

_No one knows what it's like_  
_To be hated_  
_To be fated_  
_To telling only lies_

I can't help but worry about my bro. When the one song that resonates with him also tears him to pieces, it can't be helped I guess. It still hurts to see my best friend torn like this. _  
_

_But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_  
_My love is vengeance_  
_That's never free_

_No one knows what it's like_  
_To feel these feelings_  
_Like I do_  
_And I blame you_

_No one bites back as hard_  
_On their anger_  
_None of my pain and woe_  
_Can show through_

But is he really this broken, or is it just the song. I can't be sure, but his scars are deep, they have been covered up, like bamboo over a pit, waiting to catch unsuspecting any who stumble.

_But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_  
_My love is vengeance_  
_That's never free_

_When my fist clenches, crack it open_  
_Before I use it and lose my cool_  
_When I smile, tell me some bad news_  
_Before I laugh and act like a fool_

_If I swallow anything evil_  
_Put your finger down my throat_  
_If I shiver, please give me a blanket_  
_Keep me warm, let me wear your coat_

Right now I have to be his fall back person, but I hope that in the future, he can find someone to love him. Not only have that, someone to heal his heart, to make him whole again, to bring him back._  
_

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes_

Someone who knows what it's like.

**

* * *

**

Thank you for all the great reviews so far, I hope you liked this chapter and will review it as well.

**Music Citation- **Behind Blue Eye's- The Who

**General Note: **RO is an abbreviation for Ragnarok Online. I don't quite understand it, my fiancé loves the game. What I understand, it is divided into a series of maps, each of which has its own terrain and native monsters, though many monsters are present in multiple regions. Transportation between maps requires loading the new map and monsters cannot travel from one map to another. Basically you kill monsters and level up for some purpose.

**Next post will most likely be delayed because I am attending the WTAMU band camp. Wish me luck with auditions! Oh, and I finally got my braces off. :D **

**- Chaos**


	6. Last Resort

**I just returned from Band Camp, I GOT MY SHOES SIGNED BY ALLEN VIZZUTTI! The world's best trumpet player bent down in front of me and signed my converse! I now have them hanging up in my room. When we were at concert and I got to hear him play I felt like a Twilight fan-girl at the opening of Eclipse, but we all know trumpet players are cooler ^_^ **

**Going on, this is the latest installment of Tomorrow Unknown and I do believe that this will be one of my greatest chapters. My intent and purpose in this chapter is to mirror the skip in actual series, but I will actually be using my actual journal posts to highlight the happenings. So this chapter is a little jumpy and skips around between Naruto and Hinata's journals. In other words I need to cover a lot of ground in this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy and review.**

**-Chaos**

**

* * *

**

**Last Resort**

Hinata sat on her bed and flipped dejectedly through her journal, seeking a new page to bleed her aching thoughts into. Words from her previous posts stuck out, and she would stop every now and then to read the searing line that accompanied it, most often pulling her further into her already profound depression.

'_. . . I can't seem to pull myself from this depression. I'm suffocating in this oppression; my father's iron hand takes all that I am and squeezes the life out of it . . ."_

'_Why can't I have lived a normal life like everyone else? Why am I alone? Why do I have to live in misery when others have a perfect family? Why can't I have a perfect family?'_

Today however was different, she would be writing poetry. Her only escape from the world, and in the dark words that flowed from her pen, she found refuge and solace.

_**October 27, 2009**_

'_Pain_

_What is this pain I feel,_

_So dark it can't be real?_

_What is this ache in my chest, _

_This empty void in my mind?'_

This was a good question. Hinata could not seem to pinpoint the cause of her depression, and even as she tried, the rest of the poem slid out in scripted lines; pain in looped letters, despair in beautiful black lines, depression in beauty.

'_This agony refuses my rest,_

_And festers in darkness blind._

_This searing hate I hold,_

_So dark, so desolate, so cold.'_

She hadn't slept in almost two days, not since Naruto had been so cruel. She was becoming numb; she couldn't feel herself, or her emotion. Only the pain in her chest, only the emptiness inside, she was dying, a shell of her former self.

'_Could it be love for me_

_Is so consumed with lies_

_That from my heart it will flee_

_Taking away all my ties?_

_Now urged by scathing deceit_

_Pain filled death is what I meet.'_

Hinata shut the journal, and closed her eyes, opening the window into her internal world.

_**October 28, 2009**_

'_I had that dream again. The one where it's me and my uncle . . . the one where he broke me. I was in the horse barn, and mother and father said that they were leaving me with Uncle Hizashi. I cried and tried to hide behind my mother. She merely smiled and patted my back, before turning and leaving. _

_The dream then cut to . . . where he used me. He tied me to the breeding stand and raped me. I tried to struggle and get away, but he tightened the rope, and used me and used me and used me. My body couldn't take it, and one by one bones began to break; first my wrists, right then left, and my left ankle. _

_When I woke up I could feel the ghost pains of my past injuries.'_

Tears dripped onto the page.

_**October 30, 2009**_

'_I'm having the nightmares day in and day out now, three nights in a row. I have huge circles under my eyes, and I look horrible. My dad is worse than usual, he's going through a migraine cycle, and when he's in a bad mood, it's usually Hanabi and I who get the brunt of his anger._

_I miss my mother, even now I sit at her desk, and just the presence of it overwhelms me. I can't help but be miserable. Somehow I know I deserve this, and I have to bite my lip to keep from crying every day. Sometimes . . . I do worse and I . . .'_

The rest of the line is blotted out with a dark red smear with several surrounding spots of the same color

_**November 2, 2009**_

'_The Suna Marching festival is tomorrow, I have to go but I really don't want to. My 'friends' forgot to put me on the bus list, so I have to sit all alone on the reject bus. I'm going to march and go home and get beat and go to sleep. Maybe I will die in my sleep, no one would really care any way.'_

**Naruto's POV**

**Blog Post 3**

**October 29, 2009**

'_High school is a lie. They say we will meet new people, but somehow we are always stuck with who we know. I broke up with my last girlfriend, just couldn't take her annoying shit anymore. I have a new girl, maybe Ino won't be that bad. We've been friends for a long time, so it should work out. _

_The guys don't know, we are trying to keep it on the lowdown. A bit of privacy in our relationship might make it work. Haha, yeah. Like all my other ones have worked out. Broken hearts and me all alone.' _

**Blog Post 4**

**November 3, 2009**

'_I made out with this random chick on the band bus. Yeah I cheated on Ino, but who cares, she wasn't there, she won't find out. I'm not going to tell her either. I did a lot of shitty things today . . .I even shoved Hinata into the mud . . .I really wasn't trying to, but I was in a horrible mood, and she was like a shadow in the sun, no matter how hard you try, it . . .she wouldn't go away._

_I can't even feel bad, I think there is something wrong with me.'_

**Blog Post 7**

**November 9**

'_Ino broke up with me. Rightfully so I guess. That girl on the bus is such a slut, she keeps telling EVERYONE about it. It's a wonder it took Ino this long to find out.'_

'_I feel like the biggest piece of shit on earth, I mean, Ino has been my friend for years now, and I go and hurt her like that.'_

I stop typing just long enough to wipe my nose, and blink my eyes.

'_God, I'm like a fucking curse to EVERYONE around me. Looks like another mark on the arm.'_

I open my drawer and pull out my razor. Mercilessly I slash it across my shoulder, the first mark in almost a month.

'_Maybe I will die. That's the least I could ask for.'_

**Hinata's POV**

_**November 3, 2009**_

'_The Suna Marching Festival sucked. I lost all of my friends, and had no one to hang with. I was with Shikamaru and Naruto and Naruto pushed me into a puddle :( My shirt is ruined, and my father was pissed and beat me when I got home._

_Some trumpet junior, Tayuya came up and tried to calm me down. I only cried harder. I'm not good enough for anyone.'_

"_Only the death of pain will release another. That pain is me, so I drag gladly the knife across my throat so that you may live"_

I drip blood on the page again, and I look at the silver blade in my hand. _Is this what I have become?_

_**November 18, 2009**_

_Neji seems to be the only one who cares about me. He has always been there for me, let me cry on his shoulder and even threatened to take out Naruto for me._

_I can't remember the last time I have felt this loved, but with Neji, its just the most amazing feeling in the world to have someone to trust, someone to care for me. I even made him cookies today, his favorite are peanut butter cookies :)_

_Later we will go to the theater down town to see a movie, I think we will watch the new _Pirates of the Caribbean. _I can't wait!_

_**November 30, 2009**_

_Neji deployed today for his first military mission. He is on the _Naraku_, the finest military ship in the world, but I am still depressed. He said he would be back, but I have horrible sinking feeling in my gut. I hope he is all right. My father doesn't care that I am sad, it made him happy. I cried myself to sleep again._

_**December 3, 2009**_

_I think I am falling for Shikamaru, the tenor sax player. I met him when I was in seventh grade at All Region tryouts. To tell the truth I have liked him since then, but . . .I'm not pretty enough to catch his eye. I wasn't even good enough to get Naruto. But a girl can hope can't she?_

**Normal POV**

Hinata walked into Jazz band and was shocked to find that they weren't playing today. She set her things by the door and glanced around before sitting down and taking out a spiral to write her essay for English. As she dug through her bag though, she couldn't help but look up at her new crush as he walked into the room.

Shikamaru really didn't care that there was no band, he pulled out his tenor sax and began to play whatever came to mind, variations on Tequila, Crazy Train, Zelda's Lullaby, and other fun songs. Soon Hinata lost all mind of what she was doing and went over to attempt to mingle with Shikamaru and the rest of the guys.

Suddenly a thought came to mind, and Hinata tried to squish the gall, but found she couldn't. She was going to ask him out that afternoon.

Across the room Naruto strummed on his bass, sometimes playing along with Shikamaru, other times playing Green Day and Dream Theatre. His last few weeks had been uncharacteristically miserable, and he just wanted to sink into the darkness and never come out of its grasping claws.

Even as his mood changed, the melody on the bass changed as well, going from Longview to Scars without batting an eye. But before he could finish the song, the bell rang, and he sank back into the darkness of his mind.

**Hinata's POV**

The final bell just rang, and I'm so excited! I'm actually going to ask out Shikamaru! I grab all my papers and dash down the stairs and to my locker. I dump my stuff and continue to the band hall, I wanted to catch him before he left.

Heaving, I finally reach the band hall and slump across the room. As my breath and heart rate slow down I stand up and shake out my hair and cross the room to Shikamaru. He looked happy to see me and walked over as I came closer. Grabbing my arm he pulled me to the side.

"Hey Hinata, I have a question to ask you."

**Naruto's POV**

_I see Shikamaru does have the guts to ask her. It's really weird to go through a friend though. _I am sat across the room with my bass in hand as I see the scene unfold in front of me, and from the gossip I heard earlier, this was not going to be pretty, at least not for Hinata.

Hinata bounds across the room, and I see Shika meet her.

_Here goes Bro._

He leans in and whispers something in her ear and in one instant Hinata transforms from an apparition of beauty to someone who seems like they have the world on their shoulders. I can't help but feel a twinge of pity for the girl, but if everything works out, Shikamaru will be happy.

Hinata nods her head and Shika looks happy. But as the pale girl walks across the room, I see a glint in the corner of her eye for a brief second, before she briskly wiped it away.

**Hinata's POV**

"Hey Hinata I have something to ask you"

I feel my heart start to beat faster. _Can it be? Maybe he is going to ask _me _out! _

I smile and nod my head, he seems relieved, I guess he was nervous. Shika leans in and I hear him whisper in my ear.

"Will you tell me when Temari is single?"

My world shattered in that instant, and everything I had hoped for came crashing down, as usual.

I close my eyes. _Why!_

Looking at him and his eager face I nod. I mean, why not? There is no point in me crushing his hopes and dreams.

"Thank you Hinata. I owe you one."

I smile and turn around, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

**December 14, 2009**

_As Shika wished, I helped him hook up with Temari. It made me mad however, she broke her current boyfriends heart so that she could have him. I would NEVER do that to ANYONE. With this setback I turn my view back to Naruto. _

_I did like Shino for a while, but I found he was dating someone. Another one, that is pointless to trail after. It's not even worth it anymore; No one will ever love me._

_Break starts this weekend, so . . . maybe I can relax. Neji should be in soon._

**Normal POV (Both)**

A song plays in the back ground as two people in two places both pour their hearts out into their chosen medium. Hinata in her journal (underlined), Naruto on his blog (**bold**) and both (**_~Bold and Italicized~)_**

_Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding_

**I have already made the first cut; I will go deeper before the night is up. I can't take it anymore, the constant pain the not knowing. I just want it to end. **

_This is my last resort_

I have nothing else, no one else, I don't know what to do anymore. Maybe just maybe I won't wake up this time. I can't take it, this is the only thing left to do.

_Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
_

**No one would care if I died. It would be a waste for me to keep on going the way I am. I can only serve people better by leaving, forever.**

_Who did me wrong  
Who did me right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide_

Suicide is the only way. Maybe I will meet my mother, but if it is how the good book says, I will be further than ever. But even now I think it is worth it._  
_

_'Cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_**~I won't be fine. I never have, and I will never be. My mind is too far gone, I've lost so much, innocence and forgiveness. I carry my demons and my cross one in the same, and in the end, I'm to blame.~**_

__

I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils

I failed my mother, I failed her because I couldn't save her. I knew something wasn't right, but I didn't save her from my father, and now because of me Hanabi has to live with the monster as well.

_'Cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying_

**I've forgotten how to cry. My heart is so broken, but I can't even patch it with tears. I'm crying on the inside, but my eyes are dry, my mind is numb, I'm losing myself.**

__

I can't go on living this way

_**~No one could live in this misery and keep from sinking red to blue.~**_

_Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
_

A little deeper won't hurt anymore. It will be drown out by the cascades of other emotion. The waterfall of my mind that plummets me further into the rocks below.

_Who did me wrong  
Who did me right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are dynamite  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide_

**Suicide is my only way out, it's the only way I can be free, free from myself, free from what I have done, free from hell on earth.**

__

'Cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying

_**~There is nowhere left to run. I've run out of time, and only time will tell if this is the right thing to do.~**_

__

I can't go on living this way  
Can't go on  
Living this way  
Nothing's alright

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the wait people. I really had to be inspired to write this chapter. I have had a really rough week, so good reviews would be welcome. I will try to post soon, but no promises, summer band starts on monday.

**Please review and pm.**

**Citations:**

Pain- Original poem by Shannon McKeown

Last Resort- Papa Roach


	7. It's Not My Time

**Hope you liked the last chapter. I tried to condense a lot of things to keep from boring you while getting my stage set; I hope I didn't lose any of you. Just for clarification, I will have an abridged recap.**

**Recap: In the last chapter Hinata and Naruto are both struggling with various problems during the first semester. Hinata keeps a Journal and Naruto blogs. We find that they are both spiraling into depression for various reasons. Hinata feels abandoned and unloved in the world; she has no friends and only trusts her cousin Neji. She blames herself for her mother's death, and her sister's current suffering at the hands of their abusive father Hiashi. After bad run-ins with Naruto and other guys, she hits rock bottom and feels worthless, and finally admits in her diary that she cuts. Naruto also has emotional issues, he takes these issues out on those he dates, sometimes cheating, other times just using them, and he finally admits that something isn't right with his apathy to the subject. The chapter ends with both of them falling into the last dark depths of depression, and the hopelessness they feel.**

**Hopefully that recap set things straight, I apologize for not writing that into chapters, but I figured that people would lose interest if I drug it into the 5 chapters I wanted to. To the story now, I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

**Look me up on Facebook. I'm under Mindlesschaos. Updates regularly on facebook to keep you posted on when I will post and the such.**

**-Chaos**

**

* * *

**

**It's Not My Time**

Doctors swarmed around the young woman on the operating table, working desperately to save her fading life. In the corner a young man only a few years older than her looked on, wearing a mask of pure hopelessness as he heard the doctors shouting orders to the nurses scurrying around the already packed room.

"We need another two pints of O-, she's lost to much blood, and is losing more as we speak!"

The young man flinched, and looked away from the mangled form of his cousin, tears welling in the corners of his violet eyes. He looked back in pure misery as the nurses ran in with blood packs and handed them to the doctors. Another set of nurses ran in with gauze and island dressings, and more towels to staunch the sickening cascade of blood.

"She's stable now."

Neji heaved a sigh of relief and unclenched his hands, which he barely realized were clenched. This is not what he had expected for today.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Neji had just stepped into the house after leaving the airport around two that morning. He had called the house a few times with no response. On his fourth try he finally heard Hinata on the other line._

"_H-he-hello?"_

_She sounded out of breath. "Hey Hinata, just letting people know I was in."_

" _. . ." There was silence on the other end. _

"_Hinata? Hinata? Hey, are you there?"_

"_N-Neji . . . I . . . I love you."_

_He knew something wasn't right. "Hinata are you okay?"_

_The last thing he heard was a thump, and the clatter of metal on tile._

_Neji didn't know what had happened, but he knew he had to get home fast._

_The drive was agonizing as scenario after scenario ran through his mind, each worst than the last. But his imagination could not prepare him for reality._

_His cousin was sprawled across the kitchen floor, her silver birth-knife lying not far from her, stained crimson with blood. All around her pale body, her life force seeped out from under her. As he looked closer, the reality of what happened was evident. _

_Two angry lines graced the inside of her arm, perfectly tracing the blue line beneath, and behind her knee's similar lines kissed the precious flesh and severed her veins. _

_Neji broke down and began to cry, and with only half a mind he called the hospital_

_**~end~**_

The sound pierced through his thoughts like a bullet through glass; the sound of a flat line.

**Naruto's POV**

_There is a fog surrounding me, and as I push my way through, sorrow resonates in the serenity around me, and suddenly I feel the same grief echo in myself. I can't be sure as to why, but I am drawn towards this melancholy sound, and as I get closer, the sobs grow louder, and inside I ache to help that victim of sorrow. I draw nearer and nearer, but even as I begin to reach through the mist, I distinguish a familiar voice amidst the fading echoes of pain. _

_This revelation sinks in and the fog lifts; leaving me in an unfamiliar room, watching Akira pour her heart into tears. This ragged state I see her in makes me sick, not the normal type, but a deeper, more heart sick ailment. Her crying is gut-wrenching and it feels like my heart is being ripped out. The more tears that fall, the more I feel the pain as my own._

_I feel shame and anger, hopelessness comes off her in waves, and the sheer sense of abandonment is overwhelming. I long to help her but stepping forward, I cannot move. Cold hands clasp my shoulders, and compelled to turn, I stare into Akira's empty eyes._

_She points one hand, still covered in blood and scars, back in the direction I was looking and suddenly it's Hinata crying hopelessly into the pillows. I cringe and try to look away, but I can't seem to turn my head from the scene unfolding in front of me._

_She is writing in her diary, and as she does, Akira is behind her reading Hinata's grief filled lament._

"_I have nothing else, no one else; I don't know what to do anymore. Maybe just maybe I won't wake up this time. I can't take it; this is the only thing left to do. Suicide is the only way. Maybe I will meet my mother, but if it is how the good book says, I will be further than ever. But even now I think it is worth it._

_I won't be fine. I never have, and I will never be. My mind is too far gone, I've lost so much, innocence and forgiveness. I carry my demons and my cross one in the same, and in the end, I'm to blame. I failed my mother; I failed her because I couldn't save her. I knew something wasn't right, but I didn't save her from my father, and now because of me Hanabi has to live with the monster as well. _

_No one could live in this misery and keep from sinking red to blue. A little deeper won't hurt anymore. It will be drown out by the cascades of other emotion. This waterfall of my mind sends me plummeting further into the rocks below. There is nowhere left to run. I've run out of time, and only time will tell if this is the right thing to do."_

_Akira's jeering voice angers me as she reads this heart-rending piece. _

_Hinata takes a knife from under her pillow and holds it to her wrist. Her intentions are clear as she closes her eyes and presses the blade to her skin._

_I shake my head, and struggle against Akira's mutilated arms, and reach out to Hinata. "No! Hinata, don't do this!"_

_Akira is suddenly in front of me, her face contorted in rage. "You would save her? A girl you barely know, a girl you shove aside like she doesn't matter?"_

_I flinch from the harsh words, expecting to become apathetic to Hinata's plight, however the apathy isn't there, instead resolve grows and suddenly I am shoving Akira out of the way. "No! Hinata I am here, don't do this!"_

"_Why would you help her? You couldn't even help me. You wouldn't help me."_

_The words bite, but suddenly I don't care. All that matters is the pale girl in front of me._

_I shove Akira off and without a look back I run to Hinata's side and grab her, pulling her into my arms. "No Hinata, I'm here. Don't do this" _

_I see her smile a beautiful sweet smile, and her voice rings in my ears. "Thank you, Naruto. Thank you." _

**Regular POV**

Shizune looked at the bandage and cringed as she took in the red line staining the gauze on the girls arm, compared to the serene look on her face. The girls lavender hair had spilled across the white pillow into a beautiful horizon, but her shallow breathing brought home the reality of what she had done. The girl was beautiful; there was no doubt, which left to wonder why she had done such a terrible thing.

The creek of the door behind her shook her out of her thoughts, as the doctor walked into the room. Dr. Kabuto looked at the girl and shook his head. "What is the story so far Shizune?"

"Hyuga Hinata. Her cousin, Hyuga Neji, brought her in around 4:30 this morning. Her wrists are both slit wrist to elbow, and the veins behind her knees also. She underwent transfusion around 6:45, O- reserves are low now. Around 7:10 we almost lost her, she flat-lined for 6 minutes before . . ." Shizune trailed off.

"Before what?"

"Well it was weird, we were just about to pronounce her, and out of nowhere she spoke and her heart beat returned to normal"

Kabuto shook his head and sighed before setting his clipboard down "It's not often I have two teen's with the same type of injury come in on the same day." He looked up and then scowled. "Shizune!"

The addressed looked over embarrassedly and forgot the clock behind her. "Yes Dr.?

"Go next door and attend the boy next door. Uzamaki Naruto was brought in around seven by his friend Sasuke. Left wrist slit across the street."

Shizune grimaced at the macabre humor and left the room. A few seconds she ran back in and grabbed her clipboard before running back.

Kabuto sighed and sat down to write report on the sad cases of the day.

_Patient__ #208765_

_Uzamaki, Naruto_

_Type and description of Injury__: Attempted suicide/critical. Deep cut across left wrist._

_Documentation of Treatment:__ Uzuamaki was brought in around seven by Sasuke Uchiha. Much blood had already been lost and patient went into shock upon arrival. After entering a period of non-responsiveness patient spoke the words "No Hinata, I'm here. Don't do this" at approximately 7:15 AM. Afterwards his condition rapidly improved._

_Recommendation for Future Treatment:__ Rest and increased fluid intake. By friend request counseling is optional not required. _

_Signed and recorded by Kabuto Yakushi _

Kabuto stopped and looked up with a weird look, before flipping to Hinata's chart. Something was weird; there was a coincidence that seemed to come straight out of a movie.

_Patient__#236849_

_Hyuga Hinata_

_Type and description of Injury:__ Attempted suicide/critical. Large gashes down right and left arms, similar gashes on the back of knees._

_Documentation of Treatment:__ Hyuga was taken by ambulance by request of Neji Hyuga who found her around 4:30 am. Shock had set in and over 8 pints of blood had been lost. Transfusion of O- blood began at 6:45, stabilizing her condition. Around 7:10 she flat-lined and resuscitation failed to revive her. At 7:15 she was to be pronounced dead, but suddenly she spoke, saying "Thank you, Naruto. Thank you." Condition improved, and stabilized before the end of the hour._

_Recommendation for Future Treatment:__ Rest and bed-rest. Fluid intake advised. Counseling will be set up and managed by request, by Neji Hyuga. _

_Signed and recorded Shizune –_

Kabuto flipped back to Naruto's file and just stared. "No Hinata, I'm here. Don't do this. Thank you, Naruto. Thank you." He shook his head, and looked at the pages again. _I didn't think it was possible . . . but, did he . . . did he save her? _He shook his head again before looking at Hinata's pale form.

"There is something very powerful between the two of you. You may not know it yet, but there is."

**Hinata's POV (Two Days Later)**

I look over at Neji and then instinctively look down when he catches my gaze. He looks at me and then closes his eyes before crossing the room and wrapping his arms around me.

"Hinata, it's okay."

Pulling into his chest, I wrap my arms around him and cry my heart out into his jacket. Everything that was wrong is made right as I curl into his arms shed each and every unshed tear within me.

"Why? Why did you save me? I deserved it! I killed my mother!"

Pushing me away from him he looked me in the eyes. "Don't say that! We both know what happened, and it wasn't your fault. You deserved none of this, absolutely none of this."

I can't believe him, but the command in his voice makes me listen.

"It's hard, I know. But you have to be strong, live for the future, if nothing else, never lose hope. Sometimes it's all you can have, but it's enough in the end isn't it?"

Nodding I pull close, and snuggle into the soft fabric of his jacket. "Neji, do you think I'll ever find anyone to love me?"

"I love you."

"No. Someone for me; someone to be with me my entire life?"

"What makes you ask this?"

"When . . . after I . . ." I trail off and grimace as I remember the pain shooting through my arms and my legs. "I had a dream. This . . . guy was with me when I . . . cut . . . cut my wrists. I was going into the dark, but I heard his voice and it made me turn around and go into the light." My description was trite, and I felt stupid saying it, especially to Neji.

Neji thought for a moment and just closed his eyes. "I think you should try to make it work between you and this guy. You never know, he might make that dream of yours come true."

I blush as he brings this up. The only thing I ever truly want in life is to have that stereotypical movie relationship where I meet a guy my freshman year, we date all through high school, get engaged our senior year, and married the year after. A dream that's more fantasy that plausible reality.

" I doubt it Neji, he barely knows I exist."

"Aha! Hinata has I crush!"

Blushing I start stammering. "No. No I don't. Naruto and I are just . . ."

"So you like Naruto. Hm . . ." He trails off and then smiles. "Haha good luck with that. Hinata, I'm really sorry, but I have to go." He hugs me tight and then shifts out from under me. "Love you cousin."

I smile and he leaves the living room. As I get up to walk to my room, a piece of paper falls off my bed and I pick it up and read it.

_It's Not My Time- 3 Doors Down_

I guess it's a favorite song or something, going to my computer, I look it up.

**Naruto's POV**

I wake up in my room with a horrible head ache and the feeling I'm forgetting something. Out of habit I reach over and check my phone for time. It's 1:30 am. Mumbling to myself, I roll over and close my eyes, barely realizing my CD's had changed into the new 3 Doors Down CD.

Listening to it, I suddenly feel stupid. I feel extremely stupid for being pushed over the edge for nothing and the lyrics make me realize how big of a mistake I almost made.

_Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me and love and all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean_

I thought I had no one, but Sasuke dropped everything to be there for me. He cared enough to not let me kill myself._  
_

_But now the current's only pulling me down  
It's getting harder to breathe  
It won't be too long and I'll be going under  
Can you save me from this?  
_

I was being pulled under. Sasuke did save me. This revelation just can't sink in as I realize this over and over again, surprised each and every time.

_'Cause it's not my time, I'm not going  
There's a fear in me and it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know, ooh, but I won't go_

My time isn't now. I won't give in, not without a fight.

_I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
Oh, but I'm taking them back_

It's time for me to make someone else's dreams come true, to stop breaking hearts, to fix a heart.

_'Cause all this time I've just been too blind to understand_  
_What should matter to me_  
_My friend, this life we live, it's not what we have_  
_It's what we believe in_

Something to live for. Something to work for. That is all I needed and I found it.

My mind starts to go fuzzy as I make and revise ways to make myself better. Sleep begins to overtake me, and the last thing I remember before I sleep is Hinata's voice in my mind. _Thank you Naruto. Thank you._

_There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
And there might be more than you can see  
But I won't go, oh no I won't go down, yeah_

**

* * *

**

Music Citation-

It's Not My Time- Three Doors Down

**So, what do you think is going to happen? Will Naruto really change his ways, will Hinata get the courage to speak her mind? What will happen during the second semester of Konoha High? For all these answers read my next installment of Tomorrow Unknown.**

**Haha. I thought it would be funny to have and ad like that in my story. Total propaganda at the end. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will read my next chapter. Please review :)**

**-Chaos**


	8. Arafax Deep

Hey my peeps. I have been busy lately, but I haven't forgotten all you loyal peeps out there! This is my newest chapter, and I do believe it will be a refreshing change.

**Now for a question, I had a lot of feedback concerning my recap in last chapter, would it be preferred if I did one of those every now and then? Please comment on this subject matter.**

**Read and enjoy. Review if you like it.**

**-Chaos**

**

* * *

**

**Arafax Deep**

School had started again in Tokyo, and all around, various teens returned to school. The halls of Konoha High were crammed full of the newest trends, and a few still limping around from last semester. Spiked hair and pierced noses were everywhere, short skirts and sagging jeans, Converse and Nikes. No doubt, it was high school.

Amongst the bustle in the halls were the freshmen, who failed to mingle respectably with the upper classmen who stood feet above them, and had facial hair to match. The small group ducked and dodged the huge people around them and finally managed to fling themselves into Geometry, after half-swimming through the throngs of people clogging the hall.

Huffing and puffing after their run across the parking lot, the second semester freshmen heaved a sigh and pulled out their books. It was the first day back; of course Iruka Sensei would give them a break, from social life.

Hinata sat in a desk towards the center of the room and flipped through her notebook to an empty page, before laying her head on the desk and closing her eyes. Whispers and hushed conversations travelled all around her but only snippets could be heard in all the confusion.

"Hey! How was your break?"

"I heard that Ino . . . ."

". . . and then I had lunch at this amazing hotel in . . . ."

"Really? That's so cool. I wish I . . . "

"Yeah can you believe it? First place in the science faire!"

" . . . she's so hot . . . should I ask her out?"

". . . and then he broke up with me this morning."

None of the conversations held much meaning, just the random recollections and renditions of the break. Hinata however did not seem to care. She simply wanted to relax that day.

"Alright class time to learn!" Iruka sensei's vibrant voice entered the room as he walked in, causing the entire class to groan in dismay.

He shook his head and smiled. "Well well, it would seem that everyone wants another day of summer. Sorry to burst your bubbles, but summer is over. But, who doesn't want to learn?"

This earned another groan from the class.

"Okay students, I am passing out the forms you and your parents need to look over and sign. This first one is your medical information, the blue one is a reminder of the school rules, and . . ." He glanced at Sakura, "dress code."

Sakura blushed and looked away, before pulling the front of her dress up.

Hinata smiled to herself, she never wore anything less than modest so dress code never bothered her. As Iruka explained the papers over and over again, Hinata pulled out a spiral and began to absentmindedly doodle.

**Hinata's POV**

The ink flowed from my pen into random shapes, each without any reason to the whole, yet fitting in with everything else quite well. In the corner I drew a lily, sprouting out of the end of a pen, and across the top a snake wound in and around the binder rings, coiling around the pen. Further down the page, a fox stood on its back legs, its forepaws resting on a bold-faced rock surrounded by more lilies. A river flowed across the bottom; the currents comprised of many foxes, each formed and swallowed into the mass. From the left side cherry blossoms flowed across the page and in front of the rock, which had Naruto's name etched in perfect calligraphy.

Iruka clears his throat and I instinctively look at him, my picture left unattended at my fingertips. "Class will be over in a couple minutes, please gather your things and wait to be dismissed."

As if on the cue the bell rings and the room is dead silent as everyone waits to be dismissed. Finally Iruka nods and we all trail out of the room to our third period class. I grab my spiral and run to jazz band, excited for the beginning of a new jazz season.

I run across the parking lot and suddenly dodge behind a parked truck as I see Naruto crossing the same way. My heart rate speeds up as well as my breath, and suddenly I feel my face turn red, and the butterflies fly up in my stomach.

_Naruto, why does this happen? Why is it you? Will I ever have a chance?_

After he passes, I run to class, careful to stay out of his view. My locker is close to the door thankfully, allowing me to grab my horn just as the tardy bell rings. Running to my spot, I realize that I left my music. I turn quickly to get it and run into someone. We both tumble to the ground, with me landing on bottom.

I scramble and twist and finally weasel out from under the person on top of me and without thinking I offer a hand to help them up. I feel my hand taken, and then a familiar voice thanks me.

"Thank you Hinata, that wasn't awkward at all was it?" I hear the laughter in Naruto's voice as he picks up the papers he had dropped. "I was going to give these back to you, they fell out of your hands as you were going to your spot."

He hands me my music and walks back to his chair, leaving me dumbfounded.

**Naruto's POV**

Hinata looked kind of nervous when I handed her music over, I hope she wasn't too embarrassed. All throughout band I was trying to catch her eye, but every time I did she looked down and broke the gaze. With the way she is acting, you would think that I was going to yell at her and be mad. On the contrary, the fall made my day.

I can imagine trying to tell her that. I start laughing as the image of me doing that goes through my head. _Hey Hinata, falling and landing on top of you made me happy earlier._

That would freak the poor girl out, I'm sure. However humorous the thought, I would not be able to tell her that. I keep looking at her, but I cannot seem to catch her eye. Even when the bell rings, I try to talk to her, but she doesn't hear me.

It starts to rub me the wrong way, but . . . when I stop to think about it, why would she want to talk to me? I was so horrible to her. Now I can't help but sink into the misery that begins to surface. I ruined it for her.

I can't believe it's the first day back and I'm miserable already. Why do I draw this upon myself anyway? God, sometimes I get so sick of this shit, all the drama, the teenage games. It angers me. It depresses me. It makes me completely irate.

**Hinata's POV**

This is strange, Naruto is trying to talk to me, but many things keep from doing so. I can't understand his total reverse in disposition towards me. First I was a disgusting freak, and now he acts like it never happened. I'm so nervous around him I can't speak without stuttering or breaking off my sentences and blubbering through the rest.

I begin to think and I feel my heart ache. I want so much to be his. To love him, to make him happy, to be what he wants me to be. I miss that feeling of belonging to someone, that knowledge of having someone there for me because I was there for them.

Shaking my head I return to my quiz, and fill in the blanks as best I can. Ebisu Sensei talks a lot but he hasn't really taught us anything in the way of language. He gives us a paper and tells us to do it, doesn't explain anything, just expects results.

Absentmindedly I glance around the room and finally notice that the answers are on the wall. All the colorful posters surrounding us are nothing more than an easy cheat to the test. Trying not to be so obvious about it, I look and silently write the various colors in Spanish, making sure to misspell a few to make it look natural before turning it into Ebisu.

By this time everyone had turned their papers in and were talking amongst themselves. That's what we do in this class pretend to work and then talk. I hear a psst to my right and I turn to see Kiba waving to me, picking up my things, I walk over and plop down next to him, dropping my spiral in the process.

Kiba doesn't seem to notice and starts talking. "Hey Hinata, looking forward to Friday?"

I scrunch my eyebrows together and think, what was this Friday? Suddenly I remember and nod my head. "yeah." I smile and shake my head. "I almost forgot."

"How can you forget your own birthday? Never mind, how old will you be?"

"Fifteen."

"Wow, I thought you were already fifteen, shows how much I know."

I laugh and suddenly remember my folder is on the floor next to Kiba. "Kiba, can you hand me my folder, it's right there next to your foot."

"No prob." He reaches down and grabs the cover and slides it under is desk. A page falls out and Kiba stretches out to get it. "I'll get that in just a sec."

He finally fishes my notebook from under his desk hands it to me before fishing for the other page. I shove this in my bag and begin to rummage for a pencil. As I root through my bag I suddenly hear Kiba snicker behind me and I look over my shoulder at him.

"What's so funny?"

He is looking at a piece of paper, and I realize it is the paper I dropped earlier.

"Hey, if that's my English essay can I have it back?"

"Wow, English must be fun for you if this is what you do."

I'm confused as to what he means until he turns the page around, and I see the picture I drew earlier, Naruto's name dead center in it. I blush bright red and grab it from his hands and shove it into my bag.

"Why don't you just ask him out?"

I look at Kiba really weirdly and shake my head. "Did you really just ask me that?"

"Hell yeah! You should really ask him out."

I shake my head and bury my face into my arms. "No, no, no I can't do it."

Kiba pats me on the shoulder. "It's okay. I understand."

I peek out from under my elbow and look him in the eye. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'll ask him for you. Walk up to him and tell him straight up. Hey Naruto, my friend Hinata is loving your body and the way you move. Snap her up and take her all night."

I squeal and cover my ears. "Don't do that! Please don't do that! Oh my god, please don't do that Kiba. I will die if that happens!"

"Well, either you do it or I do it." He grins broadly. "I wonder what I would say to make it better." He muses and then starts laughing. "Oh Naruto! Hinata is stalking you. She loooves you."

"Fine! I'll ask him. Today after school. If he says no you are taking me to lunch this weekend!"

"Hey, don't be like that. I know he will say yes. I mean, wouldn't that be the greatest birthday present ever?"

The bell rings and every one picks their things up and walks out of the portable. Kiba walks beside me, both of us lagging behind the main throng of people talking about how I would go about the rest of the day. As of now, I have two class periods to get ready to do the hardest thing I have ever done, and frankly I'm nervous.

I feel the butterflies start in my stomach and I lean over to Kiba. "If I see him before this afternoon, I think I will freak out."

As if summoned, Naruto turns the corner and looks me in the eye. I blush and squeal, ducking behind Kiba, hiding from Naruto as we pass. Kiba shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

"Really Hinata? How do you expect to get a man acting like that?"

Still blushing I shrug. "Kiba . . . I can't do this. I just can't ask him."

**Naruto's POV**

I just got out of sixth period. God I hate English. Now I have to go to Spanish. Isn't that just great and wonderful?

As I walk around the corner I see Hinata walking next to some guy. Looks like she has someone now, be he's a better person than I am. Then she sees me, or I guess it's me she sees, there is no one behind me, and she ducks behind the guy and starts squealing.

I wonder what was up with that. She's never done that before. I try to find out what happened in the space it takes me to pass, but all I hear is her panicked voice. "Kiba . . .I can't do this. I just can't ask him."

Now it seems that she's not dating anyone, but I wonder who this person is. I catch myself as I think this and start to wonder why I care, it's not like it directly affects me what she does.

**Hinata's POV**

During seventh period I tried to boost my reserve, I did everything I could to calm my nerves, but by the time the bell rang, I was in worse condition, shaking from pure nerves a I went to my final class of the day. Kiba passed me in the hall and gave me thumbs up, telling me to call him with the answer.

I just blushed and shook my head before ducking into my last period class. Almost bowling Kurenai Sensei over, I rush to my seat and try to calm my breathing. Temari and TenTen are already there, and they give me a quizzical look as they take in my pitiful state.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" TenTen looks worried as she looks me over.

"I-it's n-n-nothing."

Temari turns my chair so that I'm facing her. "Don't lie to me Hinata."

I look at them and finally spill, I can't keep anything from my best friends. "I'm going to . . . I'm going to ask Naruto out."

They just stare at me before simultaneously speaking, cutting each other off as they do.

"Wow really? That's so-"

"Whoooo Hinata I'm so proud of-"

"What made you decide to do –"

"Why?"

"Are you going to invite him to-"

"He should go to the part-"

I cover my ears and shake my head. "Shhhhhhh! People will hear you!"

Closing my eyes I suddenly wish I hadn't told them, but now that the cat was out I had to answer all the questions coming from them, or suffer the consequences. Some of which I don't know, I just take their word for it.

"Kiba is making me. I really don't want to . . .Well I do but . . . I don't. "

TenTen leans over, "My little Hinata-kins is growing up so fast!"

I turn beat red and hide behind my binder. "That's not funny. I don't even know how to ask someone out."

"Just walk up to him and say "Hey, you want to go out?"

I look at TenTen and then something occurs to me. "I'm really going to ask him out. Oh my god, I'm going to ask him out. This could be my last day of being single."

Kurenai taps on the board and I suddenly realize that we should be copying the board. I pull out my paper and my MP3, listening to music as I copied the board. But even as I try to find a song to fit my mood, the one that starts playing catches my attention and I can't seem to change the song.

_When this water flows down from the side of  
Only you  
Can you take everything that I am holding on to  
tightly  
And all this love will crash just like you say  
Cause your love it will wash hearts away_

_This time the world hurts, we're looking for  
Words to say_

I want just one chance. I don't care if everything falls apart in the first week. I just want someone to accept me, to be there for me._  
_

_Show me the meaning of love  
Show me the secrets of life  
And I'll crash in the rain, Your love is all I need_

Naruto could be the one to love me. He could be the one to show me what it's like to be loved.

_Can I change all I am, can I build a legacy  
When I see everything that it was,  
Was never what I needed?  
When, When you take,  
Will you take my heart away  
Cause I need what you just have to say_

_This time the world hurts we're looking for  
Words to say_

I have never wanted anything more than this. I would do just about anything to guarantee a yes. _  
_

_Show me the meaning of Love  
Show me the secrets of life  
And I'll crash in the rain, Your love is all I need_

Just one chance is all I need. Just one time knowing I was loved. I won't ask for anything else.

I suddenly realize I had been almost praying during the song to have this work out. As the bell rings, I suddenly feel the weight of the world pile on my shoulders. Can I do this?

The band hall seems so far away. As I walk across the distance seems to stretch out forever in all directions. But before I know it, the doors are looming in front of me, my future guarded by the simplistic glass and metal framing.

Breathing deeply, I push open the doors and walk into the main room, scanning the crowded interior for Naruto. Across the room I see him joking around with his friends, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino. I start to panic; I can't ask him in front of the guys. If I did he would certainly say no and they would laugh at me.

I walk over and try to join the conversation, acting as normal as possible.

"Hey Hinata!"

"Hey guys."

"We were just talking about the Beatles and what song is the best. What's your favorite song?

I don't listen to the Beatles, I don't know anything about them. I just stand there and for a second I forget Shika asked me something. I slight cough brings me back to reality.

"Erm . . ."

I'm saved as Shika suddenly grabs his horn and runs off. "Got to go, my dad is here."

The rest of the guys seem to have forgotten the conversation and walk into the symphonic band's room. I follow, trying to catch Naruto alone. But however I try, I can't get him to myself. Just as I have a chance he grabs his phone and reads the text inside.

"Shit!" Naruto slams his phone shut. "My grandma is here. She's being a dumb-ass as usual. I have to go." He turns and starts off across the band hall.

I'm rooted in place. My mind warring with itself. I want to do this. But I can't. What if he makes fun of me. What if he thinks I'm joking. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it.

Even I think I can't do it, my legs follow him. I'm getting closer and closer to him. I'm right beside him. I tap him on the shoulder. _Oh my god I'm actually doing this._

"Yes?"

"Erm Naruto . . . C-can I-" I falter, I'm losing the nerve. I feel so stupid.

Naruto looks impatient and I start to turn bright red. _It's now or never._

"Will you go out with me, Naruto?"

He looks shocked. This is bad. I want to be anywhere but her. I want to disappear. I wait for his denial, I wait for the rejection, the pain. But he says nothing.

"Well, wh-what do you say."

Naruto looks me in the eye. "It takes time for me to make decisions like this."

**

* * *

**

Wooooo! What's going to happen? Will Naruto say yes, or will he reject her.

**Thank you my audience for staying with me. I'm sorry posting is going so slow, I'm just trying to stay ahead in school right now. Junior and Senior year are the hardest. Please continue reading and reviewing. I love reviews! If I like your review enough, I will give you honorable mention in my next chapter ^_^**

**Music Citation: **Arafax Deep- Falling Up

**Please continue reading and reviewing. **

**-Chaos**


	9. Use Somebody

**Hey my people, I am so sorry for the hiatus on the story. More drama has played out in my life and made things hard. To write this chapter I had to be in the right state of mind, and depressed was not that state. Now that my mood has perked up a bit, let's return to the scene.**

_Even I think I can't do it, my legs follow him. I'm getting closer and closer to him. I'm right beside him. I tap him on the shoulder. Oh my god I'm actually doing this. _

"_Yes?"_

"_Erm Naruto . . . C-can I-" I falter, I'm losing the nerve. I feel so stupid. _

_Naruto looks impatient and I start to turn bright red. It's now or never._

"_Will you go out with me, Naruto?"_

_He looks shocked. This is bad. I want to be anywhere but her. I want to disappear. I wait for his denial; I wait for the rejection, the pain. But he says nothing._

"_Well, wh-what do you say."_

_Naruto looks me in the eye. "It takes time for me to make decisions like this."_

**Now for the end of the cliffhanger :) **

**-Chaos **

**

* * *

**

**Use Somebody**

Naruto turned and walked off; a stunned Hinata watched in shock. No one noticed that two worlds had just collided, and in the collision, the first spark of wild fire had been set upon dry tinder.

**Naruto's POV **

My mind is reeling; I can't believe what just happened. Hinata, someone who barely knows me wants me to be with her. Has no one warned her about me? I break hearts and ruin lives.

I shake my head as I get in the vehicle. I can't do it. I can't ruin her life like I have everyone else's.

The vehicle takes off and the surrounding scenery does nothing to brighten my mood. Skeleton trees still barren from the harsh winter stretch their long cruel hand out and seem to grasp at me as if to berate me the thoughts in my head. The birds caw from overhead, as they mock my very existence. The vehicle turns and I'm home.

I step out onto the dead grass and the yellowed plants reach up and tug at my ankles, beckoning me under where I belong.

So lost and confused, I don't know what to do. She had taken a gamble asking me, I could tell from the tremors in her voice and how she couldn't look me in the eye. She was no stranger to rejection, but could I reject her and still live with myself? But if I didn't I would hurt her in the long run.

I sit and turn my TV on, flipping through the channels. Nickelodeon is a good place to start. The scene shows a girl in ragged clothes staring after a man as he walks away, tears dripping down her pale innocent face. I change the channel.

Shutter Island, I love this movie. Leonardo is on the ground, his wife straddling him at the waist. Suddenly a gunshot rings out and she falls, lifeless to the ground. I change the channel, heart racing, emotions rolling within.

100 best music videos, this has to be good. I look and I see Carrie Underwood in a beautiful wedding dress and I smile, finally something not depressing. But as I watch my heart sinks, the dress begins to crumble away, ashes blowing in the dust, a mourning gown beneath. I turned the TV off.

I can't think straight, her future is in my hands, but . . . what do I do?

The phone rings twice before my answer. "What up bro?"

Shino's voice ran across the line. "I'm bored. Mind if I hang with you?"

"Sure, see you when you get here." I hang up and look at the clock. Fifteen minutes.

**Hinata's POV**

He didn't tell me no right off the bat, is he trying to mess with me? Is this his idea of a sick game, is he going to leave me hanging and never talk to me?

I stare at my desk and can't think of anything that I had that he wanted. Dejected I turn on my computer and log into Quizilla, my writing network of choice.

As is usual I read my messages, usually only comments on my poetry, and then the comments on my journal posts. Normally I don't get any, but today I actually have one. Surprised I open it and read through the words beneath my post.

_**Journal Post 39**_

_I finally have the nerve to ask the guy out that I like, but I don't think it will work. I hope all the people reading this will help me in my endeavor and support me no matter the outcome. Though this will probably be a failure in the long run, maybe it will turn out good in the end._

_**Comments:**_

_SheWhoLuvsPink_

_Yeah and by you asking him out your hurting me I hope you know. You should have asked me first, you know I liked him too, but no you worthless friend. You had to be a bitch and ask him and keep him for yourself._

I look at this in complete astonishment, Sakura just trashed me online. I look down and begin to cry. Now even my best friend is tearing me to pieces over this. I look at my wrist and the idea shoots through my head.

Maybe I should do it. Maybe no one will interrupt me this time.

But even as the will shoots through my body I remember my promise to Neji and my will drains. I have to endure this. Pain and rejection can only last so long I guess.

**Naruto's POV**

I talked with Shino yesterday; he was against the idea of me going out with Hinata. His main point is pretty strong; I know nothing about her. She could be a stalker and me not know it.

Keeping this in mind, I ask Ino and Sasuke, along with Choji for their opinions.

"Hey guys, you will never guess who asked me out yesterday."

A collective "Who?" ripples through the group and I smile, this is the reaction I want, I might get some valuable input.

"Hinata."

The group looks shocked, and beside me Ino grimaces. "Everyone says she had a thing for Choji in sixth grade and that she has stalked him since."

I look at Choji and he nods in agreement. This is bad; I might have a stalker now.

Sasuke shakes his head. "I don't know man, she seems nice enough, but with what Ino says I'm going to pass a no on this."

"No on what?" Shikamaru joins the group and I tell him the story.

"She's not that bad, I mean, she did get Temari and me together."

"Got into a bitch fight with her over it too." Ino sneers.

I look at Ino quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Hinata told Temari and then tried to guilt trip her into saying no. Then she convinced Temari to dump her boyfriend to date Shika."

This sounds beyond Hinata to me and I look across the room, as she puts her trumpet into her locker. She seems down, I wonder why.

"I'm going to have to think on this."

"You should drop it. She's not good enough for you." Ino's voice cuts in, "it's not like you two would last anyway."

The input is not definitive. I am now more lost than ever before. Everything they tell me is contrary to what I know personally about the shy girl. Anytime I have seen her she's sweet and introversive, nothing like the horrible monster my friends make her out to be.

This however leaves me in a quandary. The guys don't like her because they know next to nothing about her. But Ino tried her best to make her look like a horrible person, meaning something worthwhile was there. My dilemma lies in the question now, whether I should chance this and say yes. Or play it safe and wait.

The second answer seems the best, and as the band bell rings I make up my mind. I'll play it safe and wait a few days to see if she is still interested. If by then she hits on anyone else, or seems to lose interest, my decision will be definitely swayed.

But, the other hand is like gambling on an inside card on a royal flush. I have everything but the queen of hearts, if I get it, I hit the jackpot. Anything else I end up with less, or in the more realistic game I lose.

**Hinata's POV**

I'm lost. Naruto hasn't talked to me today, and hasn't even made eye contact. I shudder and bite my lip. He doesn't want me; I'm not good enough for him, not in the least.

"Hey girl, what's up?" TenTen whispers across to me. "You look sad, what's wrong."

I shake my head; I don't want anyone privy to my misery. The thought of having the school know about my worthlessness makes me cringe inside. I want to crawl into my textbook, shut the cover, and get lost in the words within.

TenTen looks at me and shakes her head. "What is wrong my Hinata-kins?"

I half smile and TenTen jumps on it. "Tell me what is wrong! I saw that smile. You know you wanna tell me."

Shaking my head I return to my work. Suddenly my book disappears and I'm left staring at an empty desk. Glancing to my left I see my friend holding my text book. "Now will you tell me?"

It is more ultimatum than question so I resign and tell her.

"I . . . I asked a guy out yesterday."

"Well I knew that. You made a huge deal about it in science, remember?"

Stomping the desire to correct the fact that SHE made a big deal out of it, I continue. "But I haven't seen him today, and he won't talk to me, what do I do?"

"Well, talk to him, walk up and ask him if he's decided yet."

I blush and turn away. "I can't do that, I just can't. He'll make fun of me, he'll laugh he-"

TenTen cuts me off by placing a finger over my lips. "Shhh. Just talk to him. What is the worst that could happen? He laughs? I laughed at you when you tripped up the stairs. What's so different?"

I laugh as I see her logic and decide to follow her advice. As I pack my bag with my retrieved textbook I can't help but feel excited. If everything works out, I will have a boyfriend.

**Hinata POV (45 Minutes Later)**

Jazz band just ended and I can feel my heart beating in my chest as I put my trumpet in its case. I close my eyes and try to steady my breath, hyperventilation isn't far. My mind is cloudy and everything I do is in slow motion. I just want to get this done, but somehow the second meeting is more nerve-wracking than the first.

As Naruto strolls out of the band hall he is with all of his friends, and mentally I begin to freak out. I didn't realize I had asked out someone so popular. I'm losing nerve and as he walks away I realize it's already gone.

But even as my last hope diminishes I see his friends depart, leaving Naruto alone to continue across the parking lot. This is my chance I run to catch up with him.

Halfway across though I'm disheartened to see Shika pop out of nowhere and start talking to him. My nerve starts to disappear again without hope of resurrection, but from somewhere within I get this bubbling pour of courage, or stupidity, one of the two.

I walk up to Naruto and ask for a moment. Looking shocked he quirks an eyebrow and acquiesces. Going around to the other side of the pickup we were behind l look up into his eyes and forget what I am going to do.

As I scrounge to find my words he clears his throat and makes the situation more awkward than it was. Hurriedly I try to figure out how to ask and suddenly an idea occurs.

"My, erm my friends they . . . they want to know. Well . . . they want to know your answer to the . . . to the . . . ."

I'm stammering horribly and I feel so stupid in front of him.

"The the question . . . I asked. " I sigh and look fearfully into his eyes. I know the rejection is coming. I just pray he doesn't make a big deal out of it. I look down and then at him again, my heart already breaking.

He looks at me and smiles. "Tell them Schrödinger's cat."

My heart sinks. Though I don't know the meaning behind his cryptic answer I know its rejection in disguise.

**Naruto's POV (Later That Night)**

Hinata still seems interested and nothing like the horrible description given to me this morning. My nagging fear is gone. I know she's not out to pull some sick prank, she legitimately wants to be with me. But why?

I look in the mirror and flex my scrawny muscles. It can't be because of my body. My face is two scruffy and weird looking, can't be because I'm cute. She barely knows me, can't be because of my personality. But maybe . . .

Yes that has to be it. She heard about me and Akira and thinks I'm an easy lay. But even as this though sprouts I negate it. She's too shy to even think like that.

I pace my room and finally pick up a guitar, plopping down onto my bed to play out a song. My fingers grace the frets, but no song comes to mind. I attempt some of my favorites, but Crazy Train and Paralyzer don't seem to cut it. Music-less, I lean back and stare at the ceiling through half lidded eyes.

The fan keeps my attention as I vaguely recall a song I've heard, and as if on their own accord my fingers slide onto the frets and begin bring the song to life.

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody _

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak_  
_Countless lovers under cover of the street_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_Someone like you_

The song speaks, and suddenly I realize how truly alone I am. I have few people I trust, if you can even say I trust them. I can't rely on my 'family' if you can call the old bags that.

My heart aches, and I realize all along I've had a sickening void to fill, a dark hole inside, left from so many hurts left untended.

I could use someone, someone soft-spoken, loving, compassionate, someone like Hinata. As soon as I think this, it's like a weight lifts off my chest, a burden I didn't even know I was carrying. Suddenly all that matters is her. Hinata.

**Hinata's POV (The next day)**

This day has been long and all I want is for it to end. However all of my friends know about my gamble and they all want to know the answer. As told all I can say is 'Schrödinger's cat." They all seem as baffled as I do, some can't even pronounce it when they say it again, asking for clarification.

I can't help but feel miserable. Naruto is keeping me in a state of suspended limbo, I'm strung so tight I don't know what to do, and in this confusion I begin to snap. No one wants to talk to me and I'm just fine with that, all they would say would even out to 'get over it' anyway.

Class drags on and I feel and uncharacteristic urge to just give up and forget about everything. I don't care about class or anything, it's not like anyone cares about me. Even my best friend is at my throat, nothing is going right.

Misery creeps over me as I realize my birthday is two days away, and my best friend won't be going because she's pissed at me. My eyes water, I look up, I'm fine.

The final bell rings and I trudge out of the room. My bag feels like a ton of bricks, weighing down on my shoulders like cinderblocks to the ankles of a swimmer. The halls stretch out like a barren desert in front of me, each doorway the entrance to Medusa's lair.

I exit the building, the crushing weight of my worthlessness pulling me down, like sirens to unsuspecting sailors, the waters churning with Charibdis' anger, Scylla breathing down my neck.

Finally the band hall looms before me and I look on in despair, I don't want to go into there. I don't want to face the realties. I'm going to ask Naruto again, I need to know the answer.

The doors swing open and I feel like Marie Antoinette on her way to the guillotine. Naruto isn't far, but each step seems to put me further and further away. My mind is racing, my heart is pounding, my breath speeds up, I'm hyperventilating and I can't stop. I come closer and the blood rushes to my face, I feel faint.

Naruto turns as I tap him on the shoulder, desperate for an answer I look into his grayish blue eyes and without another thought I ask. "Do you want this to work or should I leave you alone?"

I look away and breathe deeply. The world seems to slow and everything is disorienting. I sneak a look up and his face spasms through many conflicting emotions in the breath of a second, finally settling on an indeterminate mask, one of indifference. I die inside.

I turn to walk away, I knew it all along. I'm not worth it. I take one step away from my humiliation, but I can't help but listen to Naruto, his voice sounds but my mind doesn't register what he is saying. Doesn't matter anyway all –

"Sure."

The word hits me with the force of a crashing wave; dragging me under and throwing me back out on the beach.

I shake my head, not fully comprehending what he said. "Wait, seriously?"

He looks me in the eyes, "I don't see why not. "

Naruto leans over and hugs me and in the comfort of his arms, everything seems to fall into place. The world sets back into motion, I can finally breathe. I suddenly feel like everything is right, that nothing can go wrong, that for once something would go right.

**

* * *

**

Yeah! Naruto and Hinata are together! What will happen now that the two are together? How will their friends react,

**Music Citations:**

Use Somebody- Kings of Leon

Crazy Train- Ozzy Osbourne

Paralyzer- Finger Eleven

**Other Citations:**

The Odyssey- Homer

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and once again I apologize for the delay, I promise I will post again before thanksgiving. Hope you enjoyed my incorporation of Greek mythology. Please review and message. **

**-Chaos **


	10. I Gotta Feeling

**Hey people, I am so sorry for the wait. I have been busy and haven't had much time to write. To make it up I will post two or three chapters during Christmas break. **

**To catch you up after the wait I will recap the final chapter. **

"_Naruto turns as I tap him on the shoulder, desperate for an answer I look into his grayish blue eyes and without another thought I ask. "Do you want this to work or should I leave you alone?"_

_I look away and breathe deeply. The world seems to slow and everything is disorienting. I sneak a look up and his face spasms through many conflicting emotions in the breath of a second, finally settling on an indeterminate mask, one of indifference. I die inside. _

_I turn to walk away, I knew it all along. I'm not worth it. I take one step away from my humiliation, but I can't help but listen to Naruto, his voice sounds but my mind doesn't register what he is saying. Doesn't matter anyway all – _

"_Sure." _

_The word hits me with the force of a crashing wave; dragging me under and throwing me back out on the beach._

_I shake my head, not fully comprehending what he said. "Wait, seriously?"_

_He looks me in the eyes, "I don't see why not. "_

_Naruto leans over and hugs me and in the comfort of his arms, everything seems to fall into place. The world sets back into motion, I can finally breathe. I suddenly feel like everything is right, that nothing can go wrong, that for once something would go as planned."_

**I hope you enjoy the following chapter. Find me on Facebook under Mindlesschaos and don't forget to review. **

**- Chaos **

**

* * *

**

**I Gotta Feeling**

Naruto releases Hinata from their quick embrace and smiles. "Have a nice day Hinata."

The lavender haired girl nods. "You too Naruto."

She quickly turns and scampers off into the Band Hall, leaving a crowd of stunned looking people behind.

Shikamaru looks from Naruto to Hinata and back. Shino's jaw drops as he does the same. Choji looks on the scene with a sloppy grin and shakes his head.

"Looks like Naruto found himself a woman."

**Naruto's POV**

All of my friends seem so stunned that Hinata and I are now going out. Even now I question my decision, but how could I turn her down without giving her a chance?

I glance back at her and see her jumping up and down. She is talking to the chick I cheated on Ino with. My heart sinks, what is Hinata hearing about me?

Suddenly the other girl drops to the floor with no apparent cause and Hinata walks off.

"Yo Naruto!"

I turn and see Sasuke looking at me with a huge grin.

"I heard you and Hinata are a couple now. Is it true?"

Nodding my head I see him shake his and clap his hands together.

"Dear Lord" he says "Please let this chick be better than his previous ones. Let this one provide everything he needs whether it be food, love, or romancing in be-"

I punch him in the arm as he speaks, cutting him off before the last blasphemous word could trail from his mouth. "Shut up you stupid moron. Hinata isn't like that besides I wouldn't ask her for that."

"Oh yeah," Sasuke smirks, "You'd ask me."

"Just shut up already, you fucking retard."

Sasuke suddenly looks over with a serious look. "Does Ino know? This could be bad for Hinata if she's carrying a grudge."

I dip my head and suddenly I am worried. The euphoria I had dissolves as the image of Ino flits through my mind. Even without Sasuke reminding me, I knew there would be problems in the group if I said yes. Apparently the first of these problems would be dealing with Ino and her obsessive jealousy issues.

Sasuke seems to notice my sudden change in demeanor and grabs me by the shoulders shaking me wildly.

"We should totally go and play RO bro!"

"I dunno if my grandparents will let anyone over, even if it is a Friday."

The raven thinks for a moment and then smiles. "Tell them I wanna spend the weekend so I can go to church with you one Sunday."

Smiling I call my grandmother. If anything pulling the church card will work on the old hag.

"Hey Nana can Sasuke stay with us over the weekend?"

"Well I dunno. Papa may have things planned for us."

Grimacing I reply with and almost pleading voice. "But Nana, Sasuke wants to go to church with us on Sunday

The other end of the lines goes silent as my mother ponders my request. There is a rustle of papers and the crackling of static over the phone. Finally I hear a sigh followed by her consent.

"Fine, but tell him to were good Sunday clothes. And I don't want you two staying up all night playing video games."

"Okay. See you in a bit."

I close my phone and look over at Sasuke. "She said no."

"You are such a bad liar! Give me that phone so I can call her!"

Sasuke lunges at me and I dodge, slamming into a wall and dropping my phone. I scramble across the ground to retrieve it, and just as my fingers stretch to clasp around the device I feel someone sit on my back.

"Get off you flaming faggot!"

Sasuke reaches down and grabs my phone and opens it.

"God-dammit Sasuke give that back!"

"Not until you tell the truth."

"Fine. She said you could come over. You just have to bring your Sunday clothes."

Sasuke punches the air before levering himself off of me. He tosses my phone to me and begins methodically brushing the dirt off of himself. I do the same.

Standing up, the world suddenly flashes around me and I can't feel my feet beneath me.

I hear a loud chuckle and realize Sasuke has picked me up bridal style and was carrying me to the door.

**Hinata's POV**

As soon as Naruto's arms had wrapped around me I felt at home. I felt like nothing could go wrong.

I feel Naruto's release me from our brief embrace and I could feel the scrutiny filled eyes of his friends on me. Even as we exchanged our farewells I could feel the heat of their gazes and reflecting that heat was the blush creeping up my pale cheeks.

Running into the main room the heat cools and suddenly I feel so elated and so happy. Tsetuya greeted me in the middle of the band hall and looked me over.

"You seem happy. At lunch you were sad, what happened?"

I can't help but beam in pride. I look at her and grin broadly. "Naruto and I are going out!"

"WHAT!" Tsetuya's fat form falls to the ground as shock sets in. I laugh and suddenly feel sorry for the people in California. The earthquakes must be horrible.

Kiba runs up and glomps me, knocking me to the floor next to Tsetuya. "I heard what happened. Oh Hinata I am so happy for you!"

He gets up and gives a hand for me to do the same. "When did he say yes Hinata?"

"Just now. I walked up to him and asked if it would work. I thought he was going to say no but then he said yes and-"

Kiba cut me off. "Slow down Hinata, there is no rush."

I smile and look at him. "Kiba, I'm actually dating someone! I'm really dating someone!" Then it truly hits me. "I'm dating Naruto!"

The world starts to fade and go black. "Naruto and I are . . . we're da . . . we're . . . "

**Five Minutes Later**

Something wet is on my face and I reach to brush it away. My hand grabs a hold of the gross blob on my forehead and suddenly I freak. My eyes pop open to an unfamiliar scene.

People's heads form a circle over me and looking around I find myself on the floor of the Band Hall clutching a wad of wet paper towels. Shaking my head, I try to recall what happened.

Kiba suddenly pops up beside me and helps me into a sitting position.

"Are you okay Hinata? You were talking and suddenly you were out cold."

I nod, and vaguely recall speaking before slipping into darkness. The memory crashed down around me and suddenly I remember everything.

By now the crowd had dispersed leaving Kiba and I alone. "Kiba, Naruto and I are dating."

"Yeah I know, the Band Hall is talking about it. Just about everyone we know saw what happened."

I blush and look down.

"Hey, it's okay. It's a good thing!"

Smiling I look up and him, and suddenly to the clock behind him.

"Kiba I'm late. My birthday party is tonight and I have to help pick up my friends!"

I scramble to my feet and run to the door. Tenten is already waiting by the door, as well as Sakura and Temari.

They smile as I pass and finally realize they are there. As a group we run out to my dad's Cadillac and get in.

"You girls seem to be having fun already." My dad turns around as we all get in and proceeds to drive us home."

"Hinata! This is going to be epic!" Tenten squeals from the back seat.

I look back and see her holding a stuffed lion. "What's with the lion?"

She looks down and giggles. "It's Mufasa! I don't sleep anywhere without him."

Sakura grabs the animal and hugs him close. "He's so fluffy!"

Reaching out wildly Tenten grabs for the lion, but is thwarted as Temari snatches the beast and looks at him quizzically.

"Why is he blue and green and purple then?"

Tenten finally grabs the animal back and clutches him close to her chest. "Cuz. He's that awesome."

I glance back and smirk. "Look Tenten has a man to sleep with."

She gasps and glares at me before mock slapping me in the face.

"Shame on you!"

**Naruto's POV**

"Get down! We have an enemy chopper coming in!"

"Stay where you are, I'll shoot the little birdie."

I take careful aim and shoot the black hawk above me. Bullets fall like rain from the sky and graze me as I attempt to destroy it. Blood clouds my vision. I'm reaching for my side arm as I lay dying on the ground. I'm panting, every breath harder to take than the last.

With the last of my strength I raise my arm, the pistol pointing like and extension of my hand. I breath in and take one last aim. I fire once, twice, three times. I'm rewarded with the sound of a chopper falling, but I can't cheer. The last of my life slides away.

"Naruto that was fucking awesome!"

I look at the screen and realize the match was over. The screen flickers black and then shuts down as Sasuke pushes the button on the remote.

"It was, wasn't it, Sasuke?"

"Hey, I have to piss. Be back in just a second."

I shake my head and lean back on my bed. Endless hours of gaming did nothing to distract me from the warring forces in my mind. The only thing I can think about is Hinata.

The pure look of joy on her face when I agreed made me happy in so many ways, but profoundly sad at the same time. I'm glad to know she's happy but I'm worried I'll end up breaking her heart in the end.

Sasuke walks back in and smirks as he sees me spread eagle across the bed.

"You gonna share or do I get the floor?"

"Take the floor bro, I'm too lazy to move."

"To HELL with THAT!" Sasuke shoves me off the side of the bed and plops down in my spot, leaning back languidly as I struggle to my feet.

"Faggot."

"You know you like it." Sasuke smiles mock-seductively and pats to the spot next to him. "Sit and relax, it's the most you can do after today."

I look sharply over my shoulder "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The whole thing with you and Hinata. Surprised all of us, and I mean everyone."

Shaking my head I lay down face first stretching all the way across the bed, my arm landing firmly in his face. Breathing in the relatively pleasant smell of tide, I try to drown out Sasuke's words.

"Ino was so surprised, and Shika and Choji were floored."

"Grrrummph hmmphhh merrrrph!" I grumble, still face down in my pillow.

"So what made you finally decide on an answer?"

"Mmm hemmmphnaa" I really didn't feel like talking about this but Sasuke never stops pushing.

"Seriously bro why did you?"

I rear back, anger boiling dangerously close to the surface. "I don't fucking know! If I did I would tell you but I don't so shut the fuck up and go sleep!"

Sasuke blinks a couple times and I turn over not wanting to speak. I hear a huff followed by the sound of a shirt against skin and the gentle plop as it hit the floor. I feel horrible for my outrage, but I can only take so much.

**Hinata's POV**

The music is rattling the walls. Girls are dancing wildly. The bed creaks rhythmically as the four of us jump up and down to the song blaring through the house.

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night_

Our discordant voices join in and sing every verse word for word. Our laughter rings through the house in joy's melodies not unlike that of our song.

_Tonight's the night night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up_

_Go out and smash it_  
_like Oh My God_  
_Jump off that sofa_  
_Let's get get OFF_

We simultaneously jump off the bad and land in a giggling heap on the floor. Me on the bottom with Tenten and Temari on top with Sakura slightly off to the side spread eagled across us all.

_I know that we'll have a ball  
if we get down  
and go out  
and just loose it all_

_I feel stressed out_  
_I wanna let it go_  
_Lets go way out spaced out_  
_and losing all control_

_Fill up my cup_  
_Mazel tov_  
_Look at her dancing_  
_just take it off_

Sakura stands up and looks at us before beginning the stupidest dance we have ever seen. She leans back shaking her boobs and then forward flopping her hair back and forth. Temari and I are laughing so hard we can't breathe. When Tenten joins it's all we can do to keep from suffocating.

Before long we realize the song is over and each of us take a spot on the bed and plop backwards, nothing could seem better than this.

"We should prank call people!"

I look over at Sakura through half-lidded eyes and laugh derisively. "Yeah and practice in harmless lesbianism while we're at it. What type of slumber parties do you go to? Slumber means sleep not call random innocents at two in the morning!"

"Hinata we should call Naruto and bother him."

Suddenly the idea doesn't seem so bad.

"But I don't have his number."

The group stops and all is dead silent in the room. All that can be heard is the ticking of the clock behind us as we all try to figure a way around the dilemma. The sound of a phone opening and keys clicking catches my attention and I glance over at Temari."

"Tem, watcha doing?"

"I have Shika's number! He's best friends with Naruto, we can get it from him!"

Suddenly the idea doesn't seem as grand.

"I dunno. Maybe we should go to sleep and call them later." Inwardly my mental fingers cross and I hope people agree with me."

"Too late I'm already calling him." Temari's evil grin pierces through the room and I crinkle my nose at her.

"Fine. Have it your way. When you look stupid don't look at me."

Temari puts the phone on speaker and places it in the center of the bed.

It rings and rings and rings. Then a voice comes on apologizing for the Shika's not picking up the phone.

"Dammit." Sakura's voice trills. "I wanted to bother him."

Temari looks over. "Don't worry. I'll call him until he picks up the phone."

And so the course of the night went. Call. Ring. Ring. Ring. I'm Sorry. Call. Ring. Ring. Ring. I'm Sorry.

Finally none of us can muster the energy to call again so we merely lay on the bed breathing deeply waiting for sleep to hold.

Temari looks at her phone and suddenly begins laughing hysterically. "We called him 215 times!"

The rest of the groups join in with the laughter and soon we can't even remember why we are laughing or what started the entire fiasco. One by one we regain our wits and in the same manner my cohorts in crime begin to drop off into sleep like ships over the edge of a waterfall. Rowing along just well and without a warning falling over into oblivion.

Finally I am the only one awake and even then sleep wraps its mighty tentacles around me, beckoning me into the dark abyss amidst the swirling colors of my dreams. The last fleeting image before I finally succumb to the depths is that of Naruto smiling sweetly and holding his arms out in a gesture of entreaty.

**

* * *

**

How did you like my newest installment of Tomorrow Unknown? Please review and PM if you have any questions.

**Music Citation:**

I Gotta Feeling- Black Eyed Pea's

**Find me on Facebook under Mindlesschaos. I love you all and Please don't forget to Review. I don't care if you just type awesome. Just review!**

**Tomorrow Unknown Chapter 11 Coming Soon. **

**What happens when Hinata is at All Region and Naruto is away at a Music festival in the neighboring town? MAJOR PLOT in the next chappie. **

**-Chaos**


	11. Lips of an Angel

**Okay so apparently two or three chapters turned into one. Sorry, been busy . . . again. I hope none of ya'll are terribly offended. **

**Just a heads up . . . this chapter has the beginning of one of the many main plot lines. Yes I said lines not line. There is much more drama to come. But first you must read this chapter. **

**Just a reminder, please review and don't forget to like me on Facebook. Name is still Mindlesschaos. **

**Oh and for all you people waiting . . . Sexy action is here!**

**-Chaos**

**

* * *

**

Lips of an Angel

The wheels on the bus roll over and over pitching half-awake teenagers up and down with every bump on the decrepit road the band now traversed. The weather outside speaks of rain, a barren landscape spread across the expanse of the fields flashing by in the windows outside, ominous clouds hanging overhead, not unlike the thoughts of the travelers on the bus.

Young Hinata sits in the back with her head pressed against a foggy window, her eyes barely following the blurred landscape outside, her hands wrapped protectively around her instrument. All around her others do the same, staring glassy-eyed out of the fogged windows, or alternately leaning back, their heads tilting upwards, mouth open, drooling as they sleep.

The bus barrels towards Suna High with each of its passengers a talented musician participating in the All-Region band. Deep in her gut Hinata dreads the following day, without an apparent cause, and even as she looks forward to the thrill of the performance the following day, her stomach knots, making her knit her brow in pain.

**Hinata's POV**

I look out the window and with nothing interesting to look at I close my eyes and let my mind wander. In all logic I should be happy, even ecstatic, but for some reason I can't shake the feeling that something is terribly wrong.

As if to punctuate my thoughts the clouds emit a loud rumble from the south and suddenly the bottom falls out of them. The rain pours down in heavy sheets and the road is almost invisible from my seat. Lightning flashes overhead as the heavens roar again, this time shaking the bus as it travels onward. The rain pours endlessly and soon becomes yet another drone in the general hum of the bus.

By this time the band members are fully awake and conversing with the people around them. I watch this in disinterest. No one had ever thought to include me in these conversations.

I catch myself thinking this and I laugh derisively. No one can hear my thoughts, so why bother even complaining inwardly? Even if I did speak up no one would listen, I would be just another voice in the mass of voices already filling the air. However the sound of my name breaks me out of my reverie and I glance sharply to the left and listen in as unobtrusively as possible.

Ino looks at Sai and rolls her eyes. "Hinata and Naruto have been dating for a week now; it's a miracle seeing as how the two of them are polar opposites."

"What do you mean?" Sai seems faintly disinterested as her answers.

"She's so quiet and weird and he is so loud and obnoxious and outspoken."

Sai shoots Ino a weird look and replies quizzically. "You say that like it's a bad thing. I mean really, you never know when the two of them may actually work out."

The blonde rears her head and narrows her eyes at the teen next to her. "Don't you dare say that. There is no way the two of them will last a month."

The addressed shakes his head before quirking an eyebrow at the fuming blonde before him. "Why are you so protective of Naruto? You act like you know so much about him and how his future is going to play out."

I push closer to the edge of my seat and strain to listen to the quieting words coming from the other seat. Ino doesn't seem happy and the more I look the paler she seems. Sai lifts a hand and puts it on hers only to have it pushed away.

Ino closes her eyes and leans her head against the cool metal surrounding the window. She purses her lips and looks into Sai's eyes with total conviction and another darker emotion. "I'm not worried about him Sai. I'm worried about Hinata. He's going to break that girl."

**Naruto's POV**

I'm travelling north to Tsuchi with my grandparents to attend a bluegrass festival. The thought of the day's events has me ecstatic and bouncing slightly in my seat. I glance out the windows and the bright sunny day is as inviting as ice-cream in summer weather. The sun shines down beautifully and everywhere I look I'm greeted with green grass and white puffy clouds in the sky.

Looking south I see dark clouds and inwardly laugh at the band kids travelling to Suna, they were probably getting poured on. The laugh stops and I frown for a second. I remember Hinata saying something about having band this weekend, All-Region I think.

I roll my eyes and my mind drifts off, nothing was going to happen to her. Even if it did what matter is it to me anyway, it's only been a week.

A loud honk permeates my thoughts and I jolt forward as my grandfather hits the brakes on our Lincoln. Ahead of us a grey minivan sweeps across the intersection and slides into the next lane. My grandfather shouts obscenities at the woman driving and stomps on the gas pedal, lurching us forward once again into the midst of Tsuchi traffic.

All around horns honk and the smell of exhaust fills my nose. I roll up my window in attempt to block the smell, but like a horrible pestilence it seems to seep in through invisible cracks to wrap around our throats and choke us. No longer were we in the sweet oasis we called Konoha, we were traversing a jungle, a concrete jungle full of savage car-driving apes.

Disgusted with the city, I turn my attention to my phone and realize I have a new text from a number I don't recognize. Curious I open the phone and blink in utter surprise.

_Hey Naruto, this is Hinata, I'm texting off of Kiba's phone._

It is obvious Hinata doesn't text often, she spelled everything out and had proper punctuation. I smile and text her back.

_Hey watchb doin_

The reply is rather swift.

_We're taking a break from rehearsal. We've been in there since 8 this morning without stopping._

I look at my phone and blink in surprise. It was 11:30

_Glad im nt there. I dun like band tht much_

_Really? You seem very good at it. _

Taken aback I pause in my response and almost can't think of anything to reply with. I quirk a smile and close my phone before putting it back in my pocket.

"Naruto!"

I look up and suddenly realize we are at the hotel we booked last week. Opening the door, I step out and stretch my legs and my arms and slightly tug my pants down to make room for other things to stretch. This done I walk around to the back of the vehicle and pull out my luggage before walking into the hotel lobby.

Inside is slightly warmer than outside, a surprising comfort of the Quality Inn. I follow slightly behind my grandparents as they check us in for the weekend.

"Yes, I have a reservation for the Uzamaki's please."

The woman at the counter rings us up and points the way to our rooms.

"Your rooms are upstairs third and fourth door to the right. If you need anything please ask me or any of the other desk keepers. Have a nice day and enjoy your stay."

I take a handful of the complimentary cookies and begin munching on them as we head upstairs. Nana and Papaw are sharing a room and I get the one adjoining it to myself.

The room itself is sparsely furnished, a single bed in the middle of the room, a desk, a lamp, a bathroom and TV. Plopping my things down on the bed, I grab the remote and turn on the TV. Flipping through the channels nothing grabs my interest right off so I leave it on cartoon network, grab my jacket and decide to go eat.

As I walk out of the door I bump into someone and hear a muffled 'oomph' followed shortly by a faint squeak of surprise. Looking down I notice I had knocked a pretty blonde girl down.

"I'm sorry." I managed to stammer, but all my attention was drawn to the sweet little line straight down her chest. I offered a hand and helped her up.

"It's no problem." The blonde replied wiping dirt off of her clothes, hands sliding down her hips, across her butt and back up to pull her shirt above her cleavage line. She looks up and smiles. "I'm Suki, and you are . . .?"

"Naruto."

"Nice to meet you." She trailed off and added "If you want we can hang out for a bit."

I smile and nod slightly. "Okay. It's a date."

**Hinata's POV**

Rehearsal drug on and on for hours today. When the band finally staggered into our respective hotel rooms all we could do was take a collective sigh and fall onto whatever was closest and close our eyes. This year my roommates included two seniors I didn't know and Temari. The upper classmen where quick to claim the two beds and demand we sleep on the floor. Temari had the couch so I got the floor.

I pulled out the room's spare blanket and made a makeshift pillow with my discarded clothes from earlier. Lying down on my back with my arms under my head, I can't help but think about Naruto. I smile and close my eyes. Everything seems to be happier in my life now that I have him to think about.

But as my mind wanders toward him I get a sinking feeling in my gut and the doubts begin to creep in, crawling under my skin and the former reassurance I had moments ago is replaced by anxiety. Ino's words come back and echo through my head and knot my stomach up.

"_I'm not worried about him Sai. I'm worried about Hinata. He's going to break that girl."_

What did she mean he was going to break me? I'm not fragile; I'm not made of glass. But . . . my mind wandered. What if he wants me for something else? What if he thinks I'm just an easy lay? What if he convinces me into bed and then leaves me? What if . . . What if . . . These thoughts drift off into nothing as I fall into a deep sleep.

"_Hey Hinata!" _

_I look through the hallways of the high school and follow Naruto's sweet voice. It echoes down the hall and sends tingles down my spine. The voice beckons me onwards and draws me in like a kitten following a string. I turn and look around and face forward again, suddenly looking at a door. _

"_I'm in here Hinata, open the door and come in." Purrs Naruto's silken voice. _

_I crack open the door and walk into my bedroom. But now it is bathed in slight red hues with red velvet drapes and a huge bed adorned with many pillows and stuffed toys and . . . Naruto. _

_He wasn't wearing a shirt and was laying in a slightly provocative pose, leaning on one elbow, one leg pushed slightly over the other, his pants undone but still on. _

"_Come over here and sit for a while, I know you want to."_

_I blush but sit next to him anyways, his bare stomach pressed gently against me. My heart begins to quicken and I suddenly feel cold and alternately hot. _

"_You don't look well, lay down beside me, it won't hurt you to rest for a bit."_

_This sounds like a good idea so I stretch out next to him and suddenly feel his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. Suddenly I feel his hot breathe on my neck and then in my ear as he whispers to me._

"_You know you want me, your body is shouting out for me to take you. You want me, let your body get what it wants."_

_I blush and try to pull away before realizing I'm completely naked in his grasp. He licks my neck and bites down lightly. It won't hurt, I promise. _

_He pushes me lightly onto my back and spreads my legs, leaning between them to kiss me on the lips._

_I can feel his throbbing member pressed against my center and inwardly I imagine how it must feel between my legs. _

"_I know what you're thinking, and you can have it."_

_He looks me in the eyes and gently puts the tip of his member between my legs, and without hesitation pushes into me. He starts thrusting in and out with long even strokes, bending down every so often to kiss me. He massages my breasts bringing me closer and closer to my climax. He pulls out and pushes in one last time. _

"_Oh yes. Hinata! Hinata . . ."_

"Hinata wake up, we're going to miss the bus if you don't get your lazy self up."

I blink and suddenly realize I'm on the hotel floor with a blanket between my legs, my fingers clenched in the folds of it. Throwing off the blanket l look down and hurriedly scramble to my knees. I am so wet I soaked through my thin pajama bottoms. I grab my things and run into the bathroom to change into my performance clothes.

**Naruto's POV**

Suki I found out was attending the bluegrass festival too. We walked to the middle of the concert seats and sat next to each other, hand in hand. My grandparents were at the front clapping out of time oblivious to my sexy new friend.

Throughout the concert we would look at each other and make sexual innuendos pertaining to the concert or some random lyric in the song. At one point she grabbed my hand and placed it on her chest and motioned for me to squeeze. I did.

Everything snowballed from there. We excused ourselves, one at a time to avoid suspicion and found our way into an abandoned corner of the concert building. She pushed me against a wall and ground her hips into mine. Her shirt, slightly unbuttoned, gave me a view in between her boobs, and a massive hard on.

My hands wound around and grabbed her ass, pulling her in closer to me as she ground against my hardened shaft. Her fingers twisted into my hair forcing me into a kiss. She bit my lip and I opened just enough for her tongue to slide in between my teeth.

She was about to take the open invitation when my phone buzzed once, twice, three times, it was my grandparents calling. We split apart and I answered my phone.

"Naruto where are you?"

"I had to use the bathroom Nana, I'll meet you at the car."

"Okay, well we got you a signed CD and a couple other things. We'll be out in a bit."

I looked around to tell Suki what was going to happen, but she was gone. Slightly dejected I walked to the car and waited.

The trip back to the hotel was rather uneventful and it was past nine when we got in. The crescent moon smiled and seemed to mock me as I walked into the hotel. I asked the desk clerk bout Suki and found she had already checked out and left.

As I walked to my room a familiar song became audible from another person's room and I stopped to listen for a second.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

I think of Suki and smile. I can still taste her on my lips.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

I didn't want her to go. I wanted to spend some more time with her. I wanted to get know her more. I wanted. . . . I stopped and listened to the next verse, heart sinking._  
_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does she know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

I had just cheated on Hinata. Not even covertly. I just made out with another chick while dating Hinata. My heart sinks further. It's going to be a repeat of Ino. Everything is going to fall to shit. Everything . . .

Catching myself I suddenly laugh. She doesn't know. She won't know. She won't find out. I shake my head and walk to my room. Problem solved.

I plop down on my bed and see that cartoon network is still on, but it's not playing anything worth watching. I flip through and suddenly see a naked chick. I flip back.

Apparently this hotel had free porn with their service. I smile and strip before lying back on the bed. With nothing better to do I watch the naked women kissing, masturbating, fucking each other, getting fucked by one, two three men, or any combination of the two.

I slide my hand to my member and begin to pleasure myself. Sliding my hand up and down the shaft, squeezing it tightly as I imagine any number of women straddling me, fucking me like those one TV. Finally I imagine Hinata, shy, naked, fucking like a pro and I come.

Exhausted I fall asleep, but not before imaging Hinata curled up next to me.

* * *

**I hope you liked the story this week. As promised there was a major plot sequence in this and some smut for all you people that have been flooding my inbox for it. I have no idea when I will be able to post again, but rest assured, it will be just as amazing as this :)**

**Please review. I like reviews and they make me wanna post sooner and more often. Feel free to PM me about anything and review :)**

**Music Citation: **

Lips of an Angel- Hinder

**Don't forget to look me up on Facebook under Mindlesschaos. You can give me input on future stories by joining or request a one-shot should you like. **

**Tune in for the next installment of Tomorrow Unknown and don't miss the steamy scene between Naruto and Hinata. **

**- Chaos **


	12. Every Time We Touch

**Sorry for the wait, I've been in competition, class, rehearsal and taking my ACT. This continues my story Tomorrow Unknown and I hope you like it. Please don't be upset for the delay. **

**This chapter was my fondest chapter to write and I hope you like it. **

**Don't forget to review and like me on facebook. **

**Finally I have a new competition. Submit a song including author and title. The top three songs will be used in upcoming chapters and I will name the winners in chapter 15. Please note I'm not terribly fond of rap or country. Bieber posters will be hunted down and dealt with Marie Antoinette style. **

**-Chaos**

* * *

**Every Time We Touch **

Hinata glanced across the room and sighed in contentment. Naruto sat, leaning over his bass, his thick blonde locks falling into his face as he tuned his instrument. She closed her eyes and smiled, breathing in deeply and relishing the feel of a good day. Cracking an eye she peered back to her right and giggled slightly to herself as she saw her man strike an overly dramatic rocker pose and start strumming the bass line to "I Like to Move It." Not far from him, Shika began to dance followed shortly by Choji and Temari.

The impromptu dance party ended as abruptly as it started when the sudden the ring of a cowbell broke though the melody. Kakashi stood on the podium and cleared his throat.

"As you all know today we try out for All-Region Jazz. Konoha has a standing tradition of dominating the band and this year will be no different."

He stopped and looked over the band. The seniors gazed back intently; most of the juniors did as well. The sophomores and freshman paid no attention and earned a disapproving speech from Kakashi.

"Many of you take band as a way to get out of class. Not many of you take band seriously. Today is one of those times when you can prove the worth of Konoha and brag to those Suna kids how much better we are. However," He shot a sharp glance towards Naruto and Shika "If your mind is not in the competition we cannot hope to succeed."

Naruto looked up and started fingering through his tryout pieces, one after another not missing a single beat in his silent performance. Other instrumentalists had begun the same thing, trombones and trumpets hissing rhythms and fingering, saxes contorting their fingers in intricate runs up and down the body of their horn, the percussion hammering out Latin, swing, rock, funk beats.

Kakashi smiled and looked down and held his hand up. "One more announcement; we leave after fifth period. Come straight to the band hall, grab your equipment and be ready to load the busses at 1:30. Until then you have the period to practice. Ready . . . Set . . . Break!"

The large setup broke into smaller groups, like instruments with like. The Trombones took the far ensemble room and began belting out a strong Latin piece with the help of the ever present metronome. In the ensemble room next to them the saxes slid up and down a fast swing piece each at a different tempo, causing the entire group to sound like a train horn. In the main room the percussion lit up the place with a raging rock tempo, the bass drum pounding across the room in sync with each individual heartbeat. The basses stood on the opposite end strumming out an equally entertaining rock beat, a perfect accompaniment to the furious drum solos. Finally in the first ensemble room trumpets exploded into a upbeat funk tune.

Standing in the middle of the room, Hinata absorbed the seemingly chaotic scene and relished every moment. The various melodies melded into one and in the chaos the young Hyuga found peace. With a smile she picked up her trumpet and walked into the first ensemble to add her sound to the frenzied melody that was the band.

**Naruto's POV**

I look up from my bass and see Hinata standing in the middle of the band hall, a large smile on her face. In this instance I cannot ever recall a more beautiful sight. Her lavender hair had draped down across her shoulder and from behind the few strands that had fallen into her face, two pale violet eyes gaze into a seemingly nonexistent void. But the physical is not what catches my eye; the pure, peaceful atmosphere around her is as alluring as first sight to a blind man.

A rank note bleeds though my serenity and I glance sharply to my left and glare at Sasuke as if to silently berate him for destroying such a magnificent moment.

"Sasuke, you missed the key change again." I point at a measure and direct his attention to this spot. "The key changes in measure 38 from A flat major to E flat minor." I strum the part out on my bass and emphasize the corrected line by repeating the proper note. "You see, when the key changes you have a C flat, and then the composer wrote in a natural on this E, you keep playing it flat."

He rolls his eyes but picks up his bass and slowly picks out the line, gradually increasing his speed through multiple repetitions. He gets it correctly at speed on the fifth repetition and starts the entire melody from the beginning.

"So Naruto."

"What?" I reply offhand as I turn my music over.

"When you and Hinata going to kiss?"

My hand slips and a limp chord echoes through the room, drowned out by the thundering trap set on the other side. I shake my head at him and shrug.

"I don't know bro. We barely held hands yesterday and I thought she was going to die of embarrassment. Shock. Something."

"You have a shy one there." Sasuke flips his hair out of his face and smirks. "Gonna have to break her of that if you wanna make out in one of the practice rooms."

My bass is already unplugged and in the case as his words hit like hail on a tin roof. The anger suddenly boils to the surface and it is all I can do to keep from slapping that smug ass smile off of his face. The lid to my case slams shut and I rest my hands on the latches before speaking.

"Sasuke. If you know what is good for you" I breathe in deeply drawing on dwindling reserves of anger "You will NEVER say that about ANY of my girlfriends again."

The latches on my case click and lock, as if to lock all my happy memories inside of the case. The memories surge through my mind, a discordant conglomeration of thoughts and images. I shake my head but the depression creeps up and into my veins like poison. My countenance crumples and I turn from Sasuke, grabbing my bass and amp before stumbling into a nearby door. The door leads me into a narrow corridor and to my left I spot an empty practice room and dart into it before the tears can claim my face. As soon as the door shuts the one damming my tears bursts open and a ragged sob escapes followed by another and then the bitter, bitter tears which begin to leak down my face despite controlled effort to impede their course.

I don't know how long I stayed in that room; memories pitching in my mind like waves on the ocean, my emotions helpless sailors drowning in the wake. A hesitant knock dries my tears and suddenly I feel ashamed. Shaking my head I look to the door and see a shadowy figure from behind the glass.

"Come on in, you won't bother me."

The door opens and in comes Hinata with her trumpet and a stack full of music. "Oh . . . Um sorry Naruto . . . You um . . . don't mind if I . . . Um share with you . . . do you?"

I shake my head and mentally thank her for momentarily freeing me from my depression. "Why are you not with the trumpets Hinata?"

"Well . . . I really need to practice and there is one part I don't get and I asked the redhead, you know the really good trumpet player to help me but he wouldn't."

I'm taken by surprise by her lack of stutters and pauses, and even more by the fact she would rather my company than anyone else's. Apparently my shock registers on my face because Hinata suddenly becomes less confident in her speech.

"I'm . . . not bothering . . . am I?

"No. No. Not at all. Here, point out the part you need help on, maybe I can help you a little.

She sits down and opens her case pulling out a beautiful silver trumpet and a large binder bursting at the seams with music. She motions to me and I grab her horn, marveling at the beauty of the instrument.

"Hinata, you're a freshman right?"

She nods her head and places three pieces of music in front of her on the stand. It wobbles on an unsteady base and topples over into a wall causing her to squeak in surprise. In an instance she is on the floor picking up papers and apologizing like she did something wrong.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to. Please don't be mad at me."

I put my hand on her shoulder and she looks at me. "It's okay Hinata, the stand sucks; it wasn't you." Her relief is tangible and for a moment I think she's going to cry. I don't want her to cry "So, what was this part that you're having problems with?" A change of subject usually helps.

She sets her music carefully on the stand and points to a strange run consisting of dotted 8th 16th patterns and multi octave jumps. I grimace and mentally kick myself for not learning treble clef. "Hinata, you're going to have to tell me what these notes are in concert pitch for me to help you."

"Naruto, it's the rhythms, not the notes I have a problem with."

I smile and pull out my bass and strum the rhythm a few times and then play it louder. "See the dotted part right here? The natural tendency is to play it long. Don't. What you need to do is put a space in between this part and this part and it comes out cleaner and in time.

She picks up her horn and bobs her head four times before playing the rhythm exactly as it was written.

I quirk an eye at her. "You sure you couldn't get that? You played it right just then."

"I can play just about anything with the music if I have heard the rhythm before." She smiles shyly before l looking away. "It gets me in trouble with the directors on occasion"

"I don't see how, you are a really good player Hinata."

She looks at me and smiles "Really?"

I push her hair out of her face and smile back. "And really pretty too."

She blushes and looks down. "You don't mean that do you."

Placing my fingers on the bottom of her chin I tilt her face up and look her in the eyes. "I do mean it. You are a very beautiful girl."

She's so close I can smell her minty breath; her eyes are so big and adoring. I lean forward ever so slowly, her pale pink lips parted ever so slightly. Taking her hand in mine, I feel her tense for a second before relaxing and closing her eyes. I take her invitation and close my eyes, moving in for a kiss. I can feel the warmth of her face as and the heat of her breath on my cheek. Our lips come closer and brush together.

RIINNNGGGG! The moment they touch the bell rings making us both jump and look at each other awkwardly. Hinata grabs her things and bolts for the door leaving me alone and horny in the practice room.

**Hinata's POV**

I plop down in Geography and try to make sense of what has just happened. Naruto tried to kiss me. My head is spinning and I can't believe what has just happened. Naruto really wanted to kiss me. I was about to get kissed by Naruto! I smile broadly and hear a cough next to me.

Looking over my shoulder I see Kiba and a giant smirk.

"What's with the grin Kiba?"

"I saw you come out of the practice room with Naruto. What were you doing in there? All alone. With the door shut. With a sexy man."

My face turns bright red and I bury it in my arms. "Nothing Kiba. I needed help on my All-Region music and he was helping me."

"Oh I bet you were making music. Sweet, sweet music."

I punch him in the arm and glare at him. "Shut up Kiba. I wouldn't do anything like that in a practice room. Especially not with someone I don't know very well."

"Oh I bet you will get to know him. Veeeeeeeerrrrrrrrry well."

"God fucking damn it Kiba! Shut the fuck up!"

He looks taken aback at my outburst and inside I'm slightly surprised with myself as well. I don't know where that came from, but a small part of me is relishing the feeling of yelling at someone.

"Sorry Hinata. I . . . damn girl I didn't know you cussed. I barely knew you could yell."

Shaking my head I turn back to my paper and work on labeling the countries in Africa. It gets to the point I stop caring whether or not I name them right. I start writing in random names like Joebobbia, Cruchitize, South Pole, and other random places. Again I am slightly shocked at my change in behavior. I haven't been like this in years. I shake my head and return to my paper, erasing my jokes and putting the correct answers.

Glancing at the clock I mentally count down the minutes until lunch started. After lunch I will be leaving for Jazz tryouts and inside I am slightly nervous. Across the room I see Tsetuya and wonder if she's nervous or even Kiba: is Kiba nervous? The tryouts would be just like All-Region, but I don't want to make it and Naruto not make it, or vice versa. Inside I begin to knot up and fret, worrying about the outcome of the tryout. Only five trumpets would be chosen out of twenty one. Would I be one of those trumpets to play jazz with the band next week?

As I worry the bell rings and I don't hear it. As everyone files out Kiba punches me in the shoulder. "Hey Hina, lets skip lunch and just head over to the band hall. Who knows we may run into Naruto over there."

A small tug-of-war starts in my mind, one side not wanting to go because of the embarrassment of seeing Naruto again; the other side hoping for a chance to continue from where we left off. The latter won the conflict and with my nod of agreement Kiba and I leave the room and start across the parking lot to the band hall.

**Naruto's POV**

The scene from earlier keeps playing through my mind, closing in on Hinata, our lips about to meet in our first kiss, the brush of her soft lips on mine, the ring of the bell shattering the little atmosphere we created. I want to kiss Hinata. I want to feel her in my arms; I want to be with her in the most intimate of ways.

This thought catches me by surprise. I have never felt this way about any other person. This desperate want turned need is so uncharacteristic of me and my normal straight forward advances. I want to be with this girl, there is something about her that make me want to curl up next to her and tell her that everything is going to be okay.

I look up from the bench I had been staring at and have to blink a couple of times as I see Hinata and Kiba walking across the parking lot towards me. I move over from the center of the seat to make room for Hinata and allow her to sit beside me when she gets to the band hall. My thoughts cycle back and grip me, and without any further provocation, I have a boner. Looking down I thank the fact I am wearing loose fitting jeans that mask the fact from Kiba and Hinata.

"Hey Hinata why are you over here?"

Kiba looks at me and shakes his head before answering for her. "I asked her if she wanted to have a threesome at the band hall with you and she got so wet we had to use a rowboat to cross the parking lot."

Hinata seems mortified by this comment so I kick Kiba in the leg. "You douche, don't be mean, she's not like that."

"That's what you think. This girl has been holding back on you sir."

I shake my head and look at Hinata. "So why are you here, you should be at lunch right?"

She nods her head and looks at glances towards Kiba. "He asked me to come with him so I did. Nothing more than that."

"Well, the band hall is open if you want to go in and get out to the heat. Here, let me get the door for you." I stand up and open the door for Hinata and let her walk through before dropping it on Kiba.

"Oh funny."

"I thought it was."

Inside people are already preparing for the trip to Suna. Outside, the bus is ready and the band trailer stands open, ready for instruments. Hinata gets her horn and takes it on out to the trailer. As she walks I can't help but stare at her ass. It's one of those really nice shaped ones where it's perfectly proportionally to the rest of her body. Picking up my bass I follow her and can't take my eyes off of it. I want to grab it so bad but I don't know how she will react to me doing that so I restrain myself.

Next to the bus Kakashi Sensei is giving orders and around him, his little minions follow. "Load the trailer with your instruments and get on the bus. I want to leave as soon as possible."

I get my horn on the trailer before Hinata somehow and go onto the bus and claim a seat. Shortly after Hinata follows and walks right past me, sitting in a seat further back on the bus.

"Hinata get up here! I saved you as spot!" I pat on the seat and she looks around bewildered before moving next to me. "There. No I'm happy."

"Why do you want to sit up here I mean its . . ." A ball of paper flies from the back of the bus and hits her in the head.

I look back but no one seems to be the perpetrator so I disregard it. That is until I hear a little whimper next to me. Looking over I see Hinata opened the paper to a little note inside.

'_Don't get pregnant Hinata. Those would be ugly babies.'_

I wad the note up and throw it in the trashcan. "Don't let them get to you Hinata. I'm here for you."

The look of gratitude in her eyes could have melted the poles.

I wrap and arm around her and that's how we remain for the rest of the trip to Suna.

**Hinata's POV**

The room is full of people I don't know. We are spread from one side to the other, seated in four rows of chairs five to each row, arching around one central point. The Konoha trumpet players make eye contact with their peers and silently encourage each other as we singularly stand and audition in the center of the room. One by one all twenty trumpets play through the first piece with varying levels of success. There is a break. We do the same thing, playing through the second piece with the same variance from player to player. Again we have a break. Each player relaxes and tenses for the next to last part of the audition. We sit, we fidget, we cough, we sneeze, we play, we sit, we wait.

The audition drags on and on. Four rounds of auditioning, each round harder than the last, cumulating in a test of skill. The last and hardest challenge consists of performing a solo in front of the group. A solo in itself is not hard if there is practice before hand. This solo however is to a piece we've never heard, and made up on the spot. They play a recording and we play a song off the top of our head and hope it jives with the judges.

The accompaniment is a fairly simple jazz ballad with very few key changes. I go up to the front and adjust the stand. Looking to the judge I nod and the piece begins.

When I first heard the piece I thought of pain and heartbreak, but as this piece starts I hear it differently. It is a song of love and hope. I use this and pour every bit of emotion I can into my playing. I think of Naruto and how he makes me feel. I think of Neji and how he loves me like a sister. I think of how I felt in the practice room with Naruto and the song falls into place. I end the piece with my melody soaring as high as my spirit.

Looking out across my "audience," I see the jaws of many of the Konoha students drop and suddenly I feel like I'm invincible. I smile and sit down.

_Today is a good day._

**Naruto's POV**

The tryout only lasted twenty minutes. Only three bassists tried for the spot this year. I have to commend the one who tried on the acoustic bass. The large violin sounded amazing but in the room the player did not. Sasuke played pretty well but he forgot everything I told him earlier and undoubtedly lost many points with the judges. As for me I think I played well and it's going to come down to a neck and neck tie with Sasuke.

Just as the bass results are posted, the trumpets come back from their tryout. Hinata is in the lead and beaming brilliantly. If she played anything like she did earlier I'm sure she will make it.

As a reflex the trumpets look on the wall even though their results aren't posted. Hinata puts her finger on a list and suddenly starts jumping up and down. Surprised I look to Shika. "Have the trumpet results been posted?"

He shakes his head "No, they just got out, how could they be posted already."

I nod in agreement. "Well Hinat-"

Out of nowhere I feel arms wrap around me, stopping me midsentence.

"Naruto. Oh Naruto you made it! Congratulations!"

I unwrap the arms from around me and see Hinata smiling broadly. "I . . . I didn't know that. I hadn't checked the lists yet."

I'm moderately surprised at Hinata's reaction at my making Region. I can't seem to wrap my mind around the fact someone else is proud of me for my achievements. I look to Hinata who had started a conversation with Kiba and can't help but feel unworthy. She seems like the sweetest girl in the world and she's with me. I can't figure out why she would want to be with me.

Suddenly Temari runs up to Hinata and starts jumping up and down. "Hina! Hina! You made it! Fifth chair! You only came behind one Konoha trumpet player."

Hinata looks like she's about to pass out "Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

Hinata starts jumping up and down and runs to me. "Naruto I made it! Naruto I made it! Thank you!"

I shake my head and hug her. "No, don't thank me, this was all you."

**Hinata's POV**

Dinner was quite entertaining. Everyone talked about how the tryout went in their room and expressed their profound shock at having made the band. Just about all of my friends from Konoha made it. Naruto, Choji, Shika, Kiba, and Sai made it as well as Jirobo and the redheaded trumpet players.

After having eaten our group walked back to the bus and got on for the ride back home. When Naruto and I got on the bus was relatively empty and as I turned to sit I heard a pop and my ass started hurting. Casting a sharp look over my shoulder I see Naruto grinning ear to ear motioning for me to sit down. I shake my head and oblige, taking the window seat.

The bus is dark lit only by the various electronics spread across the bus. Adding to this eerie look is my ipod, which I share with Naruto for the time being.

Naruto looks so hot in the light of the bus and I can't help but want to kiss those soft lips of his. To add to this feeling Naruto changes the song to one by Cascade.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dream_

I do dream of Naruto's touch when I sleep. I want desperately for him to touch me right now.

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

I feel so strange for wanting him to kiss me. But the thought of him kissing me sends me over the edge.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, _

My heart is beating faster and faster as I lean towards him putting my head on his shoulder. I have never wanted anything more than I want this right now. Never have I wanted a person as much as I want Naruto

_I want this to last  
need you by my side_

Looking into his eyes I can see an emotion I have never seen in anyone else's eyes. It's almost like the look of a starving dog looking at a bone. I can't help but plead with my eyes for him to kiss me.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

He moves and pulls me into a comfortable position on his shoulder and looks at me. Almost as if he is looking through me. I lick my lips and suddenly he moves again.

_Everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

Our lips are together and in one brief moment I am in heaven. His lips are softer than the finest silk and in the dark they move gently with my own. His arms pull me closer and his smell hits me, the most amazing smell; a subtle but intoxicating cologne wrapping its way around me pulling me deeper into the romance of the situation. He licks the bottom of my lip slightly and I give way for him to deepen the kiss. His hand moves to the back of my head and secures me into the kiss. I'm lost in the sensation, the world slips away. I melt into his warm embrace and give all that I am to him.

I move my hand down his thigh and a slight movement in his pants surprises me. I gasp and bite down catching his lip in the process.

The moment ends and just in time. The bus lights turn on and Kakashi stands up looking at the jazz band. "Good work band. Most of us who tried for the band made it and I congratulate those who did. Those who didn't, I'm not angry. The competition was fierce and I know you'll make it next year. Good night and drive safe. Ready. Set. Break!"

**Naruto's POV**

The bus empties in a matter of seconds and the trailer is emptied in as short a time as well. As I take my bass in I pass Hinata who is putting her horn in her locker. She turns and suddenly motions for me to come over.

"Naruto can I borrow your phone to call home."

I don't mind and dig through my pockets until I find it and hand it to her. While she's on the phone I catch her eye and motion to the unused side door out of the band hall. She nods slightly in agreement and I put my bass down before exiting thought the side door.

Outside it is calm if a little chilly. I lean up next to the wall and wait on Hinata. She doesn't take long. The door opens and she cautiously steps out and walks over to me. "Naruto you forgot your phone."

I reach out and take my before pulling her into a hug. "I like you a lot Hinata. I really do."

Startled, she squeaks and tenses up in my hold. After a few seconds however she relaxes and puts her arms on my shoulders. "I'm not a bad kisser am I? I didn't mean to bite your lip. I'm so-"

I cut her off by kissing her again, I meant it to be a small kiss but she replied more eagerly than I had expected. As much as I want to be gentle, her reaction turns me on and without a second thought I turn and pin her to the wall, lips still locked.

Half expecting her to resist my advances, I break the kiss and whisper in her ear. "Hinata, I want you so bad right now."

She looks up with her brilliant violet eyes and I can tell she wants me to kiss her before she even says it. "Naruto kiss me."

Our lips meet in a heartbeat and I lose myself in the kiss. Her lips are so soft and willing, so pliable against my own. The close proximity of her body is turning me on and it takes every ounce of nerve I have to keep from grinding my hips into hers.

Breathless we break apart only to plunge into another kiss and another and another. Each more passionate than the last. I can't contain myself anymore I shift my hips and touch hers.

"Ahem."

We break apart and see Sai walking by us. "Hey you guys, be sure to use protection."

Hinata blushes and buries her head into my jacket and I give Sai the "Leave now or die look." He leaves.

I look at Hinata and push her face up gently and look her in the eyes. I have to go Hinata, my grandparents are here. I'm going to go around the corner, you count to ten and then follow me so that it doesn't seem suspicious.

She nods and as I turn to walk away she grabs my wrist and pulls me into a final goodnight kiss. "Naruto. I like you a lot too."

* * *

**Again I apologize for the wait. The chapter is however significantly longer than all of my chapters so I hope that makes up for it. Thank you for being so loyal and for your loyalty . . . Smut in the next chapter! **

**Music Thanks- **Every Time We Touch by Cascada

**For all of you wondering, Yes I did bit my boyfriend's lip during our first kiss. **

**Please Read and Review. **


	13. Better Than Drugs

**Hey my people I am sorry for the delay, but thankfully it isn't as long as the last one. This delay came as a direct result of the ongoing events. My dear fiancé and lover has left for boot camp in Fort Benning, Georgia and won't return for six months. For all of you who don't know, it is the absolute worst feeling having to tell the one person you love the most goodbye and then lose contact for ten weeks. I won't get to talk to him until I get a letter from him and that could be a few weeks while he gets through reception. **

**Anyway, I thank all of you who have submitted song titles, it means a lot and I know for a fact I will be using them in upcoming chapters. **

**Furthermore, I hope my readers enjoy this chapter and the promised smut. Please don't forget to review and find me on facebook, the name is Mindlesschaos. Please read and enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Better Than Drugs**

The moon shined down across the land, bathing the houses in Tokyo in an eerie silvery white light. As it crept along the land it flowed into uncovered windows and open doors, illuminating the once dark expanse. Once and again it would find a hidden face, covered by all but a corner of a curtain, staring in awe at the magnificence of the transformed landscape around them. As the light continued the path it came across one lone face staring resolutely through an open window, his hands on the frame, his face upturned slightly as if to absorb the moon into himself.

Naruto had been standing in this pose for almost an hour, an extreme sense of calm washing over him as he breathed in the cool March air. Taking one last breath, Naruto closed the window and turned into his room, smiling slightly as he walked over and collapsed on his bed. With one hand under his head he began fishing in his pocket for his phone.

The screen was blank. No texts. No calls. Nothing. It was a good night.

He put the phone down and then pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor, relishing the feel of the fan across his chest. It wasn't a moment later that his pants followed, leaving him in only his boxers under the cool air of the fan, bathed in moonlight. With one last sigh he put both hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

Bzzzzzt. He cracked one eye and silently hoped it was a text.

Bzzzzzt. He cracked the other eye and hoped it was a two message text.

Bzzzzzt. He huffed and hoped it was a wrong number.

Bzzzzzt. He rolled over and picked up his phone grumbling under his breath, silently berating the disturber of his sleep.

Bzz- He flipped open his phone to an unknown number.

"Hello . . .?"

"Naruto?"

**Hinata's POV**

My hand shakes as I dial the number; tears are streaming down my face. I can't see straight and my heart is in my throat, pounding harder than my father's fists ever could. The number goes in one digit at a time, each bringing me closer to an unknown fate. Would he pick up and listen to my pleas? Would he ignore me and fall back to sleep? My hand trembles over the send button and I breathe deeply. I hear the click as my finger presses down on the small square.

I hear a ring in a hollow background and then silence.

The call back sounds again, followed yet again by silence.

My heart is pounding as the phone rings a third time and dissipates into agonizing silence.

I cringe as the fourth tone rings in and out of existence, fading yet again into an empty silence.

The phone rings again and I lose hope, I pull my phone away to end when finally, like sun on a barren horizon . . .

"Hello . . . ?" Naruto's voice sounds like an angel from heaven.

"Naruto?" My voice is faint, barely audible over the drone of my fan. I sniff once and suddenly the damn breaks within my mind. The tears come. They burst all over my face, spilling from my eyes like Niagara Falls.

"Hi- Hinata is that you?"

I can't speak through the tears choking me. I cough and sputter but no words come from behind my layer of tears.

"Oh my God. . . Hinata! What's wrong?" Naruto's voice pleas for me to speak, but all I can do is blubber.

"N-n-Naruto . . . I . . . I'm sorry . . .I sh-shouldn't be c-calling you." I'm crying so hard I begin to stutter horribly and suddenly I'm ashamed.

I close the phone and hang up. I curl up and cry harder than before. I close my eyes, pulling my covers around my head and snuggling close to my teddy bear.

Bzzzzzt. I blink a few times in surprise.

Bzzzzzt. Looking over the edge of my bed I see my phone lit up, a picture of Naruto gracing the front.

Bzzz- The phone rings once more before I pick it up and open it.

"Hel-" I'm cut off as Naruto's voice sounds through the dark.

"Hinata! Talk to me. I'm here for you."

Suddenly the world brightens. The clouds move away from the sun and a single golden ray falls down into this brief shining moment. Naruto actually cares about me. He wants to help me.

"Hinata. What is wrong?"

"My . . . My father . . . He . . . he got mad at me . . . and Hanabi . . ." I'm stuttering still as the memories flood back into my mind.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_You filthy slut! How dare you ask me for money! You should have your own, what happened to the money I gave you last week?"_

_Hanabi was pressed against a wall, my father's hand gripping her wrist tightly, his face not two inches from her face as he spat out each venomous word._

"_Father . . . I used it for lunch like you told me too."_

"_Fat lot of good it did! Look at you. You fat little pig! You're going to end up like your mother, fat and ugly with two disgusting children."_

"_Mommy wasn't f-"_

_My father's fist hit her across the face and sent her sprawling backwards. _

"_Father! NO!" I tried to stop myself midsentence but he heard and turned towards me."_

"_Insolent whore! Learn your place." _

_I had no time to think before he had me pressed against the wall, his hand crushing my throat as he pinned me down. I felt the blow before it struck, cringing as blow after blow hit my face. I could feel the blood spurting from my nose as I heard a thick CRACK. I was crying out in pain. I saw stars. The blows kept coming. _

"_Stop please! You're hurting me!"_

_The world spun as I was thrown across the room. I heard a shatter followed by the sound of falling glass. I couldn't breathe as I choked on the blood pouring from my nose and down my throat. _

"_You disgust me. Go clean up and don't let me see your face again."_

_Hanabi had already disappeared. I picked myself out of the mirror and pulled glass from my arm before picking it up piece by piece off the floor. This done, I limp to the bathroom to tend my wounds. I look in the mirror and my face is swollen and purple. The blood from my nose was already caking into thick plates across my face that crumbled and broke away at the slightest movement. _

_**~End~**_

I tell the story as I remember it, each shame filled word slipping off of my tongue like acid off spoon. Hate roils inside me but the sheer depression sinks into my mind, a bitter torrent of resentment and despair. I wait for Naruto's malice, his jeering scorn, his mocking of my situation. I wait for the pain. It doesn't come.

"Hinata! Calm down, Babe, this isn't your fault."

He called me Babe. The word hits deep in my heart. Babe. A term of endearment. When I most expected hate and scorn I get affection.

"Naruto . . .?"

"Yes?"

"You're not mad at me for bothering you are you?"

There is silence on the other line followed by a deep breath. "Hinata, why would you think that? I'm here for you, no matter what you need."

To my shame I begin crying again, harder and harder until I am hyperventilating into the phone. My chest feels too heavy, like the next breath will break through my ribs and cause it to collapse in on itself. My nose is stuffy and I can't breathe. My face, already raw from crying, burns as tears flow down once more, acid on limestone. The darkness is suffocating, closing in all around me, constricting, squeezing the life from me.

"Hinata!" The voice reverbs through the phone and into my despair. "Hinata don't cry. I am here. Baby, please relax. I'm not leaving you. You're not alone."

Each phrase penetrates the darkness like sun though storm clouds, each word banishing the darkness away and warming the earth below.

Still sniveling, I hear the calming words flow from Naruto and slowly I begin to unwind from the ball of hate and despair. Slowly I begin to trust. Slowly, slowly, and quite suddenly I am happy. Suddenly I don't want to talk about what is going wrong. Suddenly I just want to talk to Naruto. Suddenly there is silence. But not the cold silence of before, this silence is inviting. Inviting a conversation.

He breaks our silence first. "So I heard from Sakura you can write really well? Is this true?"

Smile evident in my voice "Yes! I love to write. I post many of my writing on Quizilla under the names wolven-dream and . . ." I said too much. The second account is a secret. The second account has smutty writing only I am supposed to know about.

"What's the second one?"

"Uh . . . nothing . . . just a slip of the tongue is all."

"You, my dear are a bad liar. Tell me. You can tell me anything." His voice is soft and coaxing.

Taking a deep breath I tell my secret to him. "Mistress_Wolf, not many people know about it. It . . ." I trail off and steel my nerves "Its where I post sex stories."

**Naruto's POV**

This catches me off guard and suddenly I am dumbfounded. And horny. The thought of this sweet innocent girl writing and posting smut for the public, my hand is already under the elastic of my boxers.

"Really? You write things like that?"

There is silence on the phone and suddenly I know I messed up. "I do . . . I'm not . . . I'm not a whore am I?"

"No. No you're not." I dissuade her of this notion but the thought of her writing keeps me revved. I pull my laptop close and go to Quizilla. The site is nothing new but the author's name is. In the search box I type _Mistress_Wolf _ and up pops thirty or more erotic stories entitled Teenage Fantasies. I open up the first one and read while continuing my conversation with Hinata.

"When did you start writing Hinata?"

"A couple years back. I needed a release for the tensions in my life so I started writing poetry, short stories, I'm trying to write a book but I just keep getting lost."

_Usagi walks alone towards her house, but she knows she is not alone. Looking over her shoulder she can see a dark shadow following discreetly behind her. Smiling she puts the key in the lock and turns it._

_The inside of her house is dark but she knows her way well. Leaving the door partially ajar, she walks into her room and plops down on the bed. It's not long before she hears the creak of the door behind her and a familiar face peering through. Sasuke had come at last. His face was bowed before her as he walks towards the Usagi. _

Her prose is strange, I like it . . . but is she referring to Sasuke Uchiha? My friend Sasuke?

"So when did you start writing the smexy stories? I mean what type of tension are we talking about? Most girls I know don't have that type of problem."

'_Raising his head, Sasuke takes her hand and draws her down onto the bed._

_Sasuke unwinds from the embrace, and slowly slips off Usagi's shirt, trailing kisses down onto her chest. He tantalizingly slides his tongue across her chest, savoring the salty sweet taste of the hidden flesh. He licks back up to her neck and bites down, leaving a small bite mark just above her collar bone. Usagi moans loudly, arching her back off the mattress. Sasuke takes advantage and slides his hands behind her, fumbling with the latch to her bra._

_Usagi captures Sasuke into another kiss, warring with him for dominance. Their tongues battle endlessly, each exploring new ground within each other's mouths. All the while, Sasuke works with the cloth binding her breasts._

_The clasp finally gives, as Sasuke breaks the kiss to look at Usagi's beautiful half naked figure below him. He quickly discards the now useless garment in his hands, to begin a ruthless assault on her chest. He teases one nipple into hardness, while sucking on the other. This new sensation sends Usagi into ecstasy'_

"I write things just . . .just to write. I think things that I cannot speak to others and . . ." She trails off.

'_Her hands wander freely over Sasuke's muscular body, memorizing each and every hollow. Usagi's hand glides to the top of Sasuke's shirt, and lightly grasps the bottom. Pulling it off, she is amazed by the wonderful sight that lay beneath'_

_Sasuke's skin, normally pale and creamy, had a sweat covered sheen that glistened in the dimly lit room. As the shirt slides off his shoulders, numerous scars are brought to light. Mostly small cuts and things received in training, they added a deeper sense of masculinity to Sasuke's body. _

_Usagi slides her cold hands onto his hot chest, making him hiss in pleasure. With an evil grin, her hands travel lower to the hem of his pants. She deftly undoes the button, and slides the warm cloth off of his body._

Damn_._ This writing is so raunchy. I continue reading and the sheer pleasure of her words wash over me and its all I can do to keep from moaning.

"Um, Naruto . . . are you still there?"

I blink and suddenly remember I am on the phone. "Yeah, sorry. I'm reading the first story of the Teenage Fantasies Series."

Her gasp is all that I can hear in response. "Do . . . do you like it?"

I moan.

_Sasuke smiles, and does the same to Usagi, sliding her black pants off. This act leaves the two of them with only one barrier to cross. A mutual agreement slithers between the lovers eyes, and they simultaneously remove the last most prized barrier. _

_They stare transfixed by the glory of each other's naked bodies. Sasuke takes the initiative, and pulls Usagi close. Her curves fit his hollows like a glove, and the warmth of her skin drives Sasuke over the edge. He flips Usagi onto her back and leans over her. _

_"Are you ready?"_

_Too nervous to answer, she merely nods her head, and gives Sasuke a reassuring smile._

_Usagi braces herself, as Sasuke positions outside her entrance. He slowly moves forward, and stops as he reaches a barrier. He takes a breath and she closes her eyes. He thrusts forward._

_Usagi sees stars, and cries out. Sasuke continues to push forward past the virgin barrier slowly. Looking down, Usagi gasps as she sees Sasuke buried to the hilt._

_"M-move!"_

_Sasuke slides out and thrusts back in, beginning a slow, steady tempo. As he moves, the world seems to slow, capturing the loving moment in an unending moment. Sasuke hits a spot within Usagi, and she moans. Feeling his release boil within him, he thrusts harder aiming precisely for that spot._

_Sasuke hit the spot repeatedly each time harder than the last. Feeling his release is evident he hastens his throws her head back and screams Sasuke's name. _

_"Sa-su-keeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

_Sasuke bucks a few more time and finds his own release, spilling his seed deep within Usagi._

_Dripping with sweat, he disengages from Usagi. The two of them lay together for a long euphoric moment, saving the afterglow of their shared orgasms. Sasuke half rises, and hands Usagi her long forgotten kimono, as he pulls his pants back on._

_Then looking at her with his dark emerald eyes, Sasuke finally speaks in a subdued voice. "Usagi I love you; I have since our first meeting. No matter what, I will protect you with my life. I swear that."_

_Akira laid her head on his chest. "I know."_

_The two of them fall asleep in that gentle embrace, both knowing that they had finally found someone to belong to. _

"Naruto! Are you okay!" Hinata's breathless voice penetrates through my cloud of ecstasy and brings me back to reality.

But I am not thinking when I speak. "I'm just jacking off, you should join me."

**Hinata's POV**

He masturbates? He touches himself like I do? I feel a tingling sensation down below and suddenly I am quite horny.

"Oh . . . um."

I can't let him know I like to masturbate too. Women don't do that. Only whores do that. I don't want Naruto to think I'm a whore.

"You go ahead Naruto. I don't do that."

"Oh come on, you afraid of getting your fingers dirty?"

"No . . ." I'm nervous now. I want to masturbate with him, but . . .I can't.

"Just use a pencil or something to poke inside. It will feel really good."

I scrunch my eyes at this. That would most definitely not feel good. "I don't think that would work."

"Come on please? I'll talk you through it."

"O-okay." He seems so insistent. "I'll try."

Sliding my hand beneath my panties, my fingers traverse well known territory as they slide down in between my legs, dipping into the honey filled cup of my tender flower.

"First you put your hand into your pants and rub your vagina."

His bluntness catches me by surprise and I am suddenly blushing.

"Then, you stick a finger in and rub it around until it feels good."

This statement angers me. He knows nothing of what he is talking about. Stupid boy!

"Shut up already! I've been masturbating for years now. You're description is so wrong!"

Naruto is silent before he begins to chuckle across the line. "I knew you couldn't be all that innocent."

I blush. "So, how are we going to do this?"

The smile could be heard in his voice. "Tell me a story."

**Dual POV**

My weeks are getting better. I can't remember the last I could say I was almost happy with the world. When everything seems to be going wrong I talk. In the dark of the night I can speak my mind and eventually, eventually we get down to relaxing. For every conversation we have, we become more and more sexually entwined.

_Feel your every heartbeat  
Feel you on these empty nights _

Nights that once were cold and lonely are filled with our calm and soothing words.

_Calm the ache, stop the shakes  
You clear my mind _

We can think clearly now. We can focus on the world. It's like she is the fog in my mind that only I can see through.

_You're my escape  
From this messed up place _

No matter how hard things get I can talk to him. Our words. The sex.

_'Cause you let me forget  
You numb my pain _

Hinata is my escape from reality. Together we are the strongest drug, a mixture of pheromones and lust. A deadly combination concocted to remove pain.

_How can I tell you just all that you are_  
_What you do to me_

How can I tell Naruto that he has made me happy? He has made me forget the pain of this world.

_You're better than drugs_  
_your love is like wine_

This feeling. It's intoxicating. I can get drunk on the lust I hold for her.

_Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' to get me high _

Talking to Naruto I slip away. The drug of his sex carries me into a place where no pain can reach me. Nothing hurts. There is only the time between fixes.

_You're better than drugs  
Addicted for life  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' on to get me high _

I'm addicted. I can't get enough of her. Our talks into the middle of the nights keep me going. I breathe for the second I can hear her breathless voice on the other line.

_Feel you when I'm restless_  
_Feel you when I cannot cope_  
_You're my addiction, my prescription, my antidote_  
_You kill the poison_  
_Ease the suffering_  
_Calm the rage when I'm afraid_  
_To feel again_  
_How can I tell you just all that you are_  
_What you do to me_

I am happy for the first time in forever and I want to languish in these thoughts. My pain, misfortune, torments, my hells disappear as every lust filled moan grows and grows.

_You're better than drugs_  
_Addicted for life_  
_feel you comin' on so fast_  
_feel you comin' on to get me high_  
_Feel your every heartbeat_

I am lost forever. Her lust engulfs me. The fiery passion of her words, the want, the need, the desire in her breathless pants and screams.

_How can i tell you just all that you are_  
_What you do to me_

_Feel your every heartbeat_  
_Feel you on these empty nights_  
_You're the strength of my life_

I have lost my way. What made me happy. What made me sad. Nothing matters now except for my sexual fix.

_Your better than drugs_  
_Your love is like wine_  
_Feel you comin' on so fast_  
_Feel you comin' to get me high_

With her I am high for life. Every orgasm, all the lust in the world. I live from fix to fix.

_Addicted for life_  
_Feel you comin' on so fast_  
_Feel you comin' on to get me high_

I am addicted.

_Feel every heartbeat_  
_Feel you on these empty nights_  
_Feel you comin' on so fast_  
_Feel you comin' to get me high_

**Hinata's POV**

I close the phone and smile slightly to myself. My orgasm burns brightly for a remaining second and fades into darkness. The room seems less scary than before and the new blows from my father don't seem to sting as much. Smiling I check the call timer and shake my head.

Four hours and fifty seven minutes. Long, but definitely not our longest. As an afterthought I check the timer for the month. 198 hours and 36 minutes.

I blink and look again. Surely that is not right. I scroll through to the previous month. 173 hours and 18 minutes.

My jaw drops. I check the month before that. 186 hours and 59 minutes.

Almost 600 hours on the phone in the last three months. Suddenly I think back to all the call I have made. All of them to Naruto. All of them ending in phone sex.

I look at my phone again.

"What have I become?"

* * *

**Thank you for waiting. I am so sorry for the wait. I have been busy doing so many things and it has actually been six months since I wrote the Authors note for this story. With sincerest apologies I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. If it seemed confusing don't worry it will make sense in the chapter coming after this. **

**Citations:**

Better than Drugs- Skillet

My Chance With Sasuke- Original fanfiction by Shannon McKeown

**I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter. Look for me on facebook under Mindlesschaos, I post details about upcoming stories and ask opinions on what should happen. **

**Also, don't forget my ongoing competition. Submit a song with author and title through pm or review and the top three songs will be used in upcoming stories with credit given to the winners. Please note I don't care what the song is about. Please do not submit Justine Beiber crap. **

**With best regards**

**-Chaos**


	14. Hero of War

**Hello. I am well aware of the fact I haven't posted in exactly a year. I am sorry and will attempt to make it up with bi-weekly updates. For all of you who are wondering, the story has had a dramatic shift in nature and the ending will be dramatically revised from what it was. That being said, expect twists in EVERYTHING. My motif of song vs. life will remain no matter how much some of you complain. To let you in on a more personal note, the reason I stopped updating was because I had to get my mind in order after being dumped before my wedding. The person I was supposed to marry turned out to be what every man is stereotypically defined as, an asshole who only wants sex and will do anything and anyONE to get it. Yes, he cheated on me with this little fat snowman shaped whore. That being said, read and enjoy. **

**As one last side note, I HATE DELINEATING WHOSE POV I AM IN. But for some reason a lot of people are not intelligent enough to realize who I am writing about without it. Don't expect the delineation in Death and Reunion. **

**-Chaos.**

* * *

**Hero of War**

The day was bright and sunny with only a few white clouds gliding lazily across the sky. A faint breeze stirred in the East, rustling the trees as it blew past on its unending course. Outside the grass was green and every step would send a flurry of large green grasshoppers flying in all directions. The sun shined warmly but not enough to be uncomfortable and everywhere one looked, the sweet sights and smells of summer could not be ignored. The sound of a hastily shut door and the rhythmic pounding of feet in concrete bled into the serenity of the day, as a young girl ran towards her mailbox mere seconds after the deliveryman sped around the corner. The box was opened and the contents gathered before the pounding of feet resumed and culminated in the sound of a shut door.

Inside the Hyuuga residence, Hinata sorted the mail quickly, eventually finding her letter among the assorted bills and invitations. With a squeal of delight she dropped the other letters onto the coffee table and ran to her room to read the contents within.

**Hinata's POV**

This is the first letter I have gotten from Neji since he left for the war. Without any hesitation I rip into the envelope and pull out a large stack of paper and begin reading.

_"My Dearest Hinata_

_It has been over four weeks since I last got to hear from you and to tell the truth I can't believe just how much I miss the normality of being home. At home I was able to change up my schedule and sleep in on the weekends and do all kinds of things that I can't do here. In my letter I will refer to everything as "here" or "this one place" because everything I do is classified and cannot be revealed. All of the letters going into and out of camp are monitored for security breaches and the consequences for such are severe._

_Our schedule here is boring. We get up around 4 a.m. then we have alternating patrols for the rest of the day, changing guard once every hour. We have four groups each headed by one of the Lieutenants, Myself, Danno, Natsu, and Yoshino. For the most part nothing has really happened and the days are long, boring, and hot. _

_On top of this tour, we have been required to keep a journal our daily lives. Supposedly this is a procedure to reduce PTSD should it occur, but I'm not too fond of the idea that people will be reading my thoughts about this place. We had to swear that we wouldn't falsify anything within the pages and the government has the right to edit the journals should we die. The only plus side to this is that a family member receives our journal in that event. Hinata, you are the recipient of my journal. _

_Enclosed with my letter there are a few pictures that I drew for you. Some of them are sketches of the local people and others are just random still figures I did. I know how you like my drawing so I decided to send you the bulk of my art during my stay. _

_I love you so much Hinata and I hope you are doing better than me right now. Write me soon, and send some pictures of the family, I have nothing right now to remind me of home. _

_With love,_

_Neji"_

I close the letter and pick up the other things Neji added to his letter. The first thing that comes into hand is his collection of portraits. The first depicts a middle aged woman with her face completely covered with a black cloth. The most striking part of this picture is the woman's eyes which seem to stare into your very soul and for a brief second allow you the same access into her own.

The next is a young boy, a large smile spread across his face, a stark contrast to the ancient knowledge depicted in the woman's eyes. On closer inspection though, the boy seems to be related to the woman, his eyes are incredibly similar to the woman's. Her son perhaps?

My suspicions are confirmed with the next picture, and this one takes my breath away. There is a large, dusty town square with a few fruit laden carts led by worn men in dusty clothes. On the street, tucked away in the doorway of an old building is the mother and son. The mother's face is still covered and her head is bent over her son who she holds tightly in her arms. There is no look of fear or anxiety or hatred in their eyes, rather, there is a determination. The son seems to look forward, not at the passing mule drivers but at a future.

Following the three lifelike pieces are some still pictures of a tank, a gun, an over turned table surrounded by empty bottles. Compared to the previous pieces there seems to be no life in these. No heart wrenching soul to the objects. Nothing. But I treasure them all the same.

I look around my room and find an unused manila folder in my desk and put the letter and the pictures in it. For a second I hold the folder against my chest as if to absorb Neji's lingering presence into myself. I never thought I would think this, but I miss him. Neji has been the driving factor in my life for so long, my older brother in everything but title. The day he said he was going to join the army I laughed it off, I couldn't imagine my cousin as the type to go fight for someone else's cause. But now, that impossibility is my reality and I am saddened by it.

A single cold tear wells in the corner of my eye and in the next instance it falls. Running a small stream down may face, tracing the line where so many similar tears have coursed. The urge to cry is fleeting and just as soon as the tear wells and falls, the need is gone. It won't last forever, he'll be back.

**Naruto's POV**

"Sasuke you mother fucker!"

"Stupid pussy suck it up."

"How the fuck do you keep doing that?"

This argument has raged for hours now with neither of us really caring its outcome. Somehow Sasuke managed to get a 65 person kill streak on Call of Duty and I just couldn't believe my eyes. The screen in front of us is still on the results with Sasuke's gamer tag at the top, mine right below his. Followed by Itachi, Choji,

LightningxXxAvenger: Kill streak 65

DemonFox99999: Kill streak 22

Bloodlined: Kill streak 21

ChojiBeat: Kill streak 6

I look incredulously at the plump form next to me, "Choji how did you only get a kill streak of six!?

"Mmmmmph mpppgh ggphhh murrrrghhha!" Chip crumbs spewed explosively from his mouth as he tried to explain his situation. Stopping mid-mumble, Choji swallows, licks his fingers and wipes them on the carpet, downs a mountain dew and replies "These fucking chips were too amazing to put down!"

I look dismally at my controller now covered in Doritos and mouth slime. Choji holds it offering next turn but the offer is met with no takers. With the pseudo-war over, the dark room only seems darker and the snowy T.V. does little to make it look any more appealing. I throw myself backwards and sprawl out on the floor, my face uncomfortably close to Sasuke's ass. I stretch my entire body and inhale deeply just as he lets loose a thunderous fart that shakes the floor. My nostrils are assaulted by the pestilent stench and I'm soon teary eyed and wretching much to the amusement of my friends.

As we laugh this off I feel a vibration in my pocket and I quickly send up a prayer that it's not Hinata. I flip it open and in the dim light of the room, her brightened picture stands out from the phone. I groan and shut it, effective ignoring her text. The last few days had not been interesting, no sex, no stories, just her wanting to talk about her fucking cousin in the army. Everything was routine, even the sexual conversation were just dull and lifeless. I just can't bring myself to go through the motions again tonight.

I suddenly hop to my feet knocking Sasuke and Itachi into each other, and almost knocking the bag of Doritos out of Choji's hands. "Who has anything fun to do? I just want to forget EVERYTHING right now. Dead Space? RO? Taco Bell? Anything, I'm dying to do something."

Itachi looks up with an arched eyebrow and looks me dead in the eye. "Have you ever gotten high?"

**Hinata's POV**

I close my phone and stare at it dumbfounded. Naruto is ignoring me. I could believe his lies a few times, he was busy or had to go to church, but this time I was texting Choji and I knew he was just playing games with the guys. The last few weeks have been hard on me between my father's constant emotional barrage, the missing of my brother, the shit Hanabi is saying to get under my skin. I look in a mirror and I'm nothing but a wraith of who I used to be. My eyes are sunken in and purple all the way around, my face seems permanently red and blotchy, the sleep bags drooping half way down my cheeks. No sleep, no food, no compassion.

A tear rolls down my face but this time I'm not even sure why I'm tearing up. I sniff once and wipe my eyes on the corner of my sleeve. I'm fine and no one is going to know any differently.

Suddenly a knock reverberates through my room and is followed by Hanabi's slender form sliding into the room. Her frail looking hands are holding a large stack of mail, and with a half smile she hands me the top two letters on the stack, a letter from the Japanese Institute of Technology the other from Neji. Hastily thanking her, I rip into the latter taking just enough heed not to rip the flowing hand-writing of the outside of the envelope. The letter this time is inordinately long and seemed to be splotched in places like it had been rained on. I turn on my radio and close my door, letting the world slip away just long enough for me to read my cousins letter.

_Hinata, _

_I love you so much and I miss you like I have never missed anyone in my life. The war is raging here and no matter what we seem to do, it just gets worse and worse. I just want to be home with you and Hanabi again. Hell, even being lectured by your father would be preferable to this hell-hole. Hinata the war is changing me, what I wouldn't have even been able to stomach as an abstract thought before this is what I'm doing without even a second thought every day. I have been the cause of so many deaths I can't even sleep right. My journal is filled with horrors and atrocities that the worlds should never have to bear witness to. I'm losing it here. I've talked to the medics on the front line and they say I just have a mild case of shell shock. There is no way this is shell shock. This is trauma._

_I love you, and I hope to see you soon. _

_Neji. _

His words bring tears to my eyes, and a picture of a little girl falls out of the envelope. This one is no more than 15 and she has this determined look as if all the world would fall to her feet if she so wished. Her hair was in a tight braid, her eyes, though strong held compassion and in her hand she had what looked like a blanket to cover the dead. I tuned the picture over and all that was written on the back was _Abeyae_

**Naruto's POV**

Hinata is on my last nerve. I can't stand hearing about her problems anymore. Yes she is a fun person to be with, but only when she is happy. These midnight calls ending in her crying for hours are beginning to irritate the hell out of me. I just want to tell her to grow up and deal with her own shit.

Angry thoughts wash over me and all I can do is fume. What happened to the days she would text me just because she was horny as hell and wanted to have phone sex? What happened to her semi worship-like behavior that had so impressed me before now? I'm so perpetually horny now it's not even funny. What had been almost daily phone sex is now a nonexistent hope.

I sigh heavily and storm across my room to shut the door that had casually opened by itself. No one is home at the moment and an idea comes to mind. I go into the spare bedroom where we keep the computer and I turn it on. If I can't get my fun with Hinata, why not get my fun like I used to.

As the fans whir into action and system beeps I tug my pants down just enough to let my semi hardened cock free. Within minutes my home screen is burning bright blue in the dark room, reminding me in a way of the bright colors I saw when I was high. I pause as I remember the feeling of color, the smell of music, the taste of bitter sweet marijuana in my mouth. I dreamed for the first time in a long time and it was a dream of color and of myself. I floated for hours no longer hostage to the savage cruelties of the world. But that wonderful feeling didn't last long and with a almost tangible thud I was back in reality. I had tried getting high before on household things but only ever managed to knock myself out. This . . . this was new and I liked it.

Trying to push the nostalgia for euphoria out of my head, I turn to the search engine and type in lesbians. This was probably the fast and sexiest way for me to jack off and be completely happy about the result. There was nothing more sensual than seeing two naked woman please each other in the most unorthodox of ways. The first video I clicked on was gold.

Two smoking hot brunettes were completely naked on a bed in the classic 69 position. One of the brunettes looked at the camera and moaned causing my dick to harden more in my hand. She plunged her tongue in and out of the other woman and licked all inside of her, covering her face in sweet honey. The girl on top moaned and while I couldn't see what was happening, her huge round ass was front and center to the camera. The scene changed and they were laying down, one girl licking the her honey off the other. I close my eyes and listen to their moans, each one sending me closer and closer to the edge. Just one more. One more. One . . .

The sound of the front door opening made me lose it, but with a final effort The muscles contracted and I came. I guess. It kind of oozed out of the top and dripped down the side of my shaft. The expected sense of relief didn't come as I hurriedly exited out of the screen and brought up my facebook page and pulled my pants back up. Still sweaty and hyperventilating from the experience, I lean back and close my eyes, trying to slow my heartbeat, and shake the feeling of drying cum on my leg. I shuddered and shook my leg trying in some way to alleviate the distressing feeling. Sighing heavily I wheel my chair back and storm to the bathroom.

_This wouldn't have happened if Hinata had actually been there for me. God, who does she think I am? I'm not her councilor, I'm her boyfriend. We're supposed to fuck and be happy. That's how it goes . . . isn't it? _

**Hinata's POV**

Neji's letter have come in less and less over the last few months and recently they have become more and more redundant. Like he has lost hope, his entire mind engulfed by the war. The letter came more and more tear stained, each one with less and less pictures and more depictions of the horror he is experiencing. Today I got a stack of letters, apparently the camp had been in a tight situation and instead of sending a letter every week like he usually does he wrote the letters and had to wait to send them. The huge grimy bundle in my hand shakes slightly as I pull out the first letter.

The first letter is the oldest and grimiest looking letter in the entire group and has the neatest written lettering out off all of them. A quick look at the date places it six weeks ago and for the most part it is a run of the mill letter telling me his first experience in boot camp.

_Hinata,_

_I know I have never really told you what prompted me to go into the army. We had a career day at the High School and the military branches came in and talked to us. The recruiter stood up and_

_"'He said "Son, have you seen the world?__  
__Well, what would you say, if I said that you could?__  
__Just carry this gun and you'll even get paid."__  
__I said "That sounds pretty good."_

_I know this doesn't mean anything to you Hinata, but you know that if I had stayed with Hiashi I would never have gotten to follow my dreams. You know that as well as I do. I didn't decide right after that if that is what you are thinking. I thought and I pondered for weeks and weeks after that. War is harsh, but Hinata, I could be glorious. I could make Hiashi proud! I signed up the day after I graduated last year, no one knew about my decision until right before I left for boot camp. __Boot camp wasn't that bad either,_

_Black leather boots__  
__Spit-shined so bright__  
__They cut off my hair but it looked alright__  
__We marched and we sang__  
__We all became friends__  
__As we learned how to fight_

_Hinata, I am now more than I could have ever become stuck there in Konoha with you and the rest of the family. I have friends here now, some of them I know will never leave my side no matter what. Trench, Trenton, Rouch and Uzi are the best people I could ever hope to know. I will bring them home sometime so you can meet them._

_A hero of war__  
__Yeah that's what I'll be__  
__And when I come home__  
__They'll be damn proud of me__  
__I'll carry this flag__  
__To the grave if I must__  
__Because it's a flag that I love__  
__And a flag that I trust_

_I will be a hero someday and Hiashi will have no excuse but the praise me! He will sing my praises someday for being the warrior I have become. _

_With all the love I can give, _

_Neji._

This letter hits me hard. I can feel all of Neji's hope pouring into this letter. He thinks that being a warrior will earn Hiashi's love and approval. I bite my lip and shake my head. The idea seems absurd, but then again, what other hope does Neji have?

Even as this goes through my head I want to cry. Neji could get himself killed, he's not going to come back the same person I knew when he left. I think to some of the other letters he had sent home and almost retch. He was a lieutenant already and hadn't been in the army that long. He ranked up fast but was he experienced enough for that rank? I look up and blink away the tears threatening to spill and tear into the next letter.

_Hinata, _

_It has been a while since I last wrote and much has happened. I'm sorry for not sending any pictures, but there hasn't really been any down time, we are on the front line and the raids I'm leading are getting worse. Hinata, I have to confess something not that I know the sensors are too busy to scan our letters. Our last few missions have really messed with my head. _

_I kicked in the door__  
__I yelled my commands__  
__The children, they cried__  
__But I got my man__  
__We took him away__  
__A bag over his face__  
__From his family and his friends_

_Hinata I didn't want to but it was my mission. We were supposed to find Zabuza Momochi and bring him dead or alive back to the camp. We captured him alive during prayer hour and hauled him out of his house. We had been raw from the last attack he had launched against us, but the men in my squad were too angry to be reasoned with._

_They took off his clothes__  
__They pissed in his hands__  
__I told them to stop__  
__But then I joined in__  
__We beat him with guns__  
__And batons not just once__  
__But again and again_  
_  
I'm becoming as much of a monster as the people we are fighting. I don't want to keep going like this. The man deserved it though. Because of him six of my men are dead and more than that are wounded beyond recovery.  
_  
_A hero of war__  
__Yeah that's what I'll be__  
__And when I come home__  
__They'll be damn proud of me__  
__I'll carry this flag__  
__To the grave if I must__  
__Because it's a flag that I love__  
__And a flag that I trust._

_I don't care what it takes but I will come home and I will be the warrior that makes Hiashi proud. Who couldn't be proud of a soldier of war?_

_I love you so much but I'm running out of paper. Until next time keep safe,_

_Neji,. _

Neji is dealing with monsters. Not just enemy, monsters. But what is happening to him. I can't help but cringe at the thought of Neji becoming one of evil ones. I miss him so much, but the letters I hoped would bring so much solace are tearing me down further than ever before.

One letter remains and it is the thickest in the stack. Taking a deep breath and trying to relax myself I open the last letter. This one is has nothing but smears and tear stains in the unusually messy handwriting.

_Hinata,_

_Writing those letters in that order has given me much needed peace. I have cried and cried for days straight. I am a monster. We got into a gunfight and it was hell. I have nightmares just remembering the sound of mortar falling all around me. The air was thick with smoke and dust, people were screaming, the dead lay in the streets, forgotten, half dismembered corpses everywhere. There were body parts flying through the air, people exploding into pink mist. But I've seen all that, it's what I did . . . _

_She walked through bullets and haze__  
__I asked her to stop__  
__I begged her to stay__  
__But she pressed on__  
__So I lifted my gun__  
__And I fired away_

_I don't know what I was thinking! It was so chaotic my body just acted on its own accord! She was running across the field towards her father with a burial shroud and I thought it was a war flag. I couldn't even see the colors, there was just a pole and fabric flapping in the wind._

_The shells jumped through the smoke__  
__And into the sand__  
__That the blood now had soaked__  
__She collapsed with a flag in her hand__  
__A flag white as snow_

_I killed her. Abeyae. The girl I sent you a picture of. She was only fifteen, your age! So beautiful and engaged to be married to the love of her life. I took it all away because I was following orders._

_A hero of war__  
__Is that what they see__  
__Just medals and scars__  
__So damn proud of me_

_I can't do it anymore. If being a monster is what it takes to please Hiashi I won't do it. I'm coming home in a few weeks and I have an announcement to make. You will be quite surprised . . . and hopefully the announcement and the families subsequent pleasure will make it such a pleasurable affair for me._

_Expect me anytime my little sister,_

_Neji. _

Neji had never called me his sister before, but I guess that just goes to show how close we are. Neji means the world to me and I can't imagine the pain he is feeling. I scan through the letter again and wonder what his announcement is. He seems to think that it will make the family happy. What would make everyone so happy?

I rummage through my previous letters and look at the picture Neji had sent earlier in the year. The young girl seemed so sad in the picture. The strong set eyes no longer so strong set, but passionately set, like a harbinger of peace. Turning the picture over I get a pang in the chest as I see the neat script on the back.

_Abeyae. _

I set the picture down and close my eyes sighing, tears threatening to spill down my face. One tears manages to escape and it slides down my face before clinging to my chin for a split second. It drops and falls of the picture, bleeding the letters together to form a new word.

_bye._

* * *

**Do not be angry at me for the length of time it took to post this story. I am sorry. The last time I posted I was happy and three days later my entire world fell apart. My fiancé of three years cheated on me with some underage minor, blamed everything on me and dumped me. Afterwards he duped me into taking him back, convinced me to leave my family and move in with some of his friends. After which he dumped me again for the finale time leaving me without even my family for support. I had no internet access at the house I was at and I fell into the worst depression I've ever suffered in my life. After starting college as a music major at West Texas A&M I have made new friends and have started to heal. This last year has taken a lot out of me, so please forgive me for slow posting. **

**Song: **Hero of War- Rise Against

**Thank you for being so supportive and reading my stories even when I don't post as much as I should. Please message and rate. **

**Chaos. **


End file.
